El Dia en que Enamore de Ti
by chicamar1
Summary: serenidad y endimion se conocen pero por malos entendidos no has podido declararse su amor espero les guste dejen review
1. Default Chapter

__

EL DIA EN QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI

POR: CHICAMAR

EN LOS TIEMPOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA LA TIERRA Y LA LUNA ESTABAN EN ETAPA DE NEGOCIACIONES PARA QUE LA TIERRA FORMARA PARTE DE ESTE IMPERIO COMO UN ALIADO PARA ESO LA TIERRA HACE DOS AÑOS QUE MANDABA A SU REPRESENTANTE EL CUAL ERA UN JOVEN DE CABELLO CORTO Y DEL COLOR DEL SOL ESTE JOVEN UN DIA CONOCIO A LA HEREDERA DEL MILENIO DE PLATA LA PRINCESA SERENIDAD CUANDO ESTA ESTABA ESCAPANDO DEL PALACIO PARA IR AL PUEBLO Y DESDE ESE INSTANTE NADIE LOS SEPARO SE HICIERON LOS MEJORES AMIGO CADA VEZ QUE EL IBA A LA NUA LO PRIMERO QUE HACIA ERA IR A VER A SU AMIGA TODO EL MUNDO PENSABA QUE ESTABAN ENAMORADOS Y QUE ERAN NOVIOS, HASTA SUS GUARDIANAS NO LE CREIAN, Y A LA QUE MAS LE DISGUSTABA ESTA RELACIO ERA A UNA DE LAS GUARDIANAS MAS CERCANAS A SERENA, LA CUAL LE DECIA A SU PRINCESA QUE ELLA NO DEBIA RELACIONARSE CON ESE TIPO DE GENTE QUE ELLA ERA LA HEREDERA AL MILENIO Y POR LO TANTO ERA MAL VISTO QUE SALIERA CON UN SIMPLE EMBAJADOR QUE ELLA TENIA QUE SALIR CON ALGUN HEREDERO DE ALGUN REINO VECINO A LO CUAL UNA DE SUS GUARDIANAS EXTERNA ( OUTERS-HARUKA)ESTABA DE ACUERDO CON LA GUERRERA MARTE (POR QUE SERA QUE LE DECIA ESTO ACASO ESTABA CELOSA) .

A SERENA A PESAR SE LO QUE LE DECIAN ELLA NO LO TOMABA EN CONSIDERACION YA QUE ELLA NO LE IMPORTABA QUE EL FUERA SOLAMENTE UN EMBAJADOR YA QUE ELLOS SABIEN QUE LA UNICA RELACION QUE TENIAN ERA DE AMIGOS CASI HERMANOS YA QUE EL LE HABIA SALVADO LA VIDA (ELLA Y EL HICIERON UNA PROMESA DE CONTARCELO A NADIE YA QUE ESO LA METERIA EN PROBLEMAS Y EL LO CUMPLIO CON LA CONDICION DE ACOMPAÑARLA COMO SU GUARDIAN Y ELLA ACEPTO) Y ESO ELLA NUNCA EN SU VIDA LO OLVIDARIA LA AYUDA QUE EL LE PROPORCIONO.

**** RECORDANDO *****

UNA JOVEN BASTANTE HERMOSA DE LARGOS CABELLOS DORADOS Y UNOS OJOS AZULES PROFUNDOS, VESTIDA DE BLANCO ESTABA ABURRIDA DE ESTAR ENCERRADA EN EL PALACIO POR LO QUE DECIDIO IR AL PUEBLO PARA DIVERTIRSE UN RATO ELLA SE HABIA CAMBIADO DE ROPA SE COLOCA UNA ROPA MAS HUMILDE PARA QUE NO LA RECONOCIERAN.

ELLA ESTABA ESCAPANDO DE SU CUARTO POR LA VENTANA PENSANDO QUE NADIE LA VERIA, PERO ELLA NO CONTABA QUE UN JOVEN UNOS TRES AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EN LOS ALREDEDORES Y HABIA OBSERVADO LO QUE NUESTRA JOVEN PRINCESA ESTABA HACIENDO POR LO QUE DECIDIO SEGUIRLA.

SERENA: ESTO ES MAS FACIL DE LO QUE PENSE . NO CREO QUE ME DESCUBRAN CON ESTAS ROPAS JIJIJI

AHORA SERA MEJOR APRESURARME SI NO ME QUIERO PERDER LA FIESTA DEL PUEBLO Y ASI SERENA SE DIRIGIO AL JARDIN DEL PALACIO DIRECTO A LOS MUROS DE ESTE POR UN LADO AL CUAL LO CUBRIA UN GRAN ARBUSTO HABIA UN PASADISO Y SERENA SE METIO EN EL. EL JOVEN QUE LA HABIA SEGUIDO REALIZO EL MISMO CAMINO QUE NUESTRA PRINCESA Y LA SIGUIO BASTANTE DE CERCA, YA AMBOS JOVENES HABIAN LLEGADO AL PUEBLO Y EL JOVEN OBSERVABA MUY DE CERCA DE LA PRINCESA YA QUE EL SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE QUIEN ERA Y CONSIDERO PRUDENTE SEGUIRLA PARA VIGILAR QUE NO LE PASARA NADA, CUANDO YA ERA DE MADRUGADA SERENA DECIDIO QUE YA ERA DE VOLVER AL CASTILLO ANTES DE QUE LA PILLARAN,.

CUANDO ELLA SE DIRIGIA AL CASTILLO SERENA NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE HABIA EN FRENTE DE ELLA UNA GRAN APERTURA EN EL SUELO, ELLA IBA TAN DISTRAIDO QUE CAYO EN EL Y CU ANDO CAYO UN REBELDE SE ACERCO A ELLA.

REBELDE: MIRA NADA MAS QUE NOS TRAJO EL VIENTO. SI NO ES LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA JAJAJAJA AHORA PAGARA TODA LA FAMILIA TE MATARE YA QUE MI REINA ME LO HA ORDENADO.

SERENA: PERO QUE LE HE HECHO SEÑOR, POR FAVOR NO NME HAGA DAÑO.

REBELDE: MI REINA ESTARA CONTENTA CUANDO LA HEREDERA AL REINO DE LA LUNA MUERA

SERENA: -BASTANTE ASUSTADA- PERO QUE LE HE HECHO Y QUIEN ES SU REINA?

REBELDE: ES LA REINA DE LA OSCURIDAD LA FUTURA SOBERANA DEL UNIVERSO

SERENA: O DIOSA SELENE POR FAVOR AYUDAME.

EL REBELDE ESTABA CONCENTRANDO SU PODER PARA MATAR A LA PRINCESA, CUANDO YA LO HUBO CONCENTRADO GRITO: RAYO OSCURO EL CUAL IBA DERECHO A SERENA CUANDO ALGO SE INTERPUSO ENTRE EL RAYO Y LA PRINCESA (A TODO ESTO SERENA HABIA CERRADO SUS OJOS PARA NO VER SU MUERTE) Y CON UNA ESPADO ESQUIVO EL ATAQUE EL CUAL FUE DEVUELTO A SU DUEÑO, QUIEN CAYO HERIDO DE MUERTE , EL JOVEN QUE SALVO LA VIDA DE SERENA SE ACERCO AL REBELDO Y LE PREGUNTO: QUIEN TE HA MANDADO A MATAR A ESTE BELLO ANGEL?

REBELDE: NO TE LO DIRE Y TOMO SU DAGA Y SE MATO 

JOVEN: -SE ACERCA A SERENA Y LA ABRAZA- SE ENCUENTRA BIEN ALTEZA

SERENA: UN POCO NERVIOSA SOLO ASIENTE EN FORMA AFIRMATIVA CON LA CABEZA 

JOVEN: NO DEBERIA SALIR DE PALACIO NO ES SEGURO Y ADEMAS NO ESTABA CON SU ESCOLTA

SERENA: -LO MIRA Y LE EMPIEZAN A CORRER LAG RIMAS POR LO OJOS Y LE DICE AL JOVEN – LO SIENTO Y GRACIAS POR AYUDARME

JOVEN: HA SIDO UN HONOR Y SE SEPARA DE ELLA

SERENA: ME PODRIA DECIR SU NOMBRE.

JOVEN: ME LLAMO JEDITE ALTEZA Y ES UN HONOR PARA MI PODER HABER SIDO UTIL.

SERENA: GRACIAS JEDITE.

JEDITE: NO SE PREOCUPE ADEMAS…… QUE ES LO QUE HACIA FUERA DE PALACIO

SERENA: PRIMERO PROMETAME QUE NO SE LO VA A DECIR A NADIE 

JEDITE: PROMETIDO 

SERENA: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QU E HOY ERA LA FIESTA DEL PUEBLO Y QUERIA IR YA QUE EN PALACIO NO ME PUEDO DIVERTIR COMO QUIERO YA QUE TENGO QUE COMPORTARME DE ACUERDO A LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS

JEDITE: AH COMPRENDO PERO NO SE PREOCU PE DESDE HOY YO SERE SU GUARDIAN CUANDO SALGA EN LAS NOCHES.Y LE DEDICO UNA SONRISA.

SERENA: -LEVANTO UNA DE SUS CEJAS Y LO QUEDO MIRANDO UN POCO EXTRAÑADO POR SU COMPORTAMIENTO- ESTA SEGURO

JEDITE. SI Y ADEMAS PODRIAMOS SER AMIGOS. 

SERENA: SI POR QUE NO A MI ME ENCANTARIA.

JEDITE ENTONCES NO SE HABLA MAS DEL TEMA. AHORA CU ANDO VENGA A LA LUNA LA PASARE A VISITAR Y NOS COLOCAREMOS DE ACUERDO PARA ACOMPAÑARLA A QUE SE DIVIERTA EN EL PUEBLO Y A LA VEZ NOS YO VIGILARE QUE NO LE PASE NADA 

SERENA: CON UNA GRAN SONRISA TIRO AL CUELLO DE ESTE SUS BRAZOS Y LE DIJO – SI Y GRACIAS –

JEDITE. NO HAY DE QUE Y AHORA SERA MEJOR IRNOS YA QUE NOS PUEDEN DESCUBRIR 

SERENA: SI VAMOS…..

Y CUANDO IBAN CAMINO AL PALACIO SERENA LE PREGUNTO JEDITE DIME UNA COSA.

JEDITE: SI QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE SABER MAJESTAD

SERENA: PRIMERO QUE NADA DEJA DE DECIRME MAJESTAD PARA TI SOY SERENA Y SEGUNDO YA HABIAS AYUDADO A ALGUIEN ANTERIOR MENTE?????  
JEDITE: SI AL PRINCIPE DE MI PLANETA …. PERO NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE

SERENA: SI NO TE PREOCUPES, ENTONCES NO SOY LA UNICA QUE SE ESCAPA DE PALACIO PARA DIVERTIRSE.

JEDITE: POR LO VISTO NO.

SERENA: ESPERO QUE ESTE SEA NUESTRO SECRETO.

JEDITE: YA LO ES Y POR MI BOCA NADIE LO SABRA 

SERENA: GRACIAS …..

Y SE TOMA DEL BRAZO DE JEDITE Y SE VAN CONVERSANDO TODO EL CAMINO DE REGRESO AL CASTILLO. AL LLEGAR CADA UNO SE SEPARO PARA REGRESAR A SU RECAMARA NO SIN ANTES HABER QUEDADO DE ACUERDO DE JUNTARSE LOS PROXIMOS DIAS PARA CONVERSAR Y CONOCERSE MEJOR .

Y ASI PASARON DOS AÑOS PARA TODOS LOS DEL PALACIO COMO YA DIJE CREIAN EN QUE ERAN ALGO MAS QUE AMIGOS. SERENA LE FALTABAN UNOS DIAS PARA CUMPLIR DIECISEIS AÑOS Y YA HABIA MANDADO UNA INVITACION A SU AMIGO PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑARA EN SU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PERO POR EDUCACION ELLA TUVO QUE INVITAR TAMBIEN AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA YA QUE SU MADRE LE DIJO QUE POR PROTOCOLO EL TAMBIEN TENIA QUE SER INVITADO, A LO QUE SERENA ESTUVO DE ACUERDO YA QUE A ELLA LO UNICO QUE LE INTERESABA ERA QUE VINIERA SU MEJOR AMIGO CON EL QUE COMPARTIA TODOS SUS SECRETOS Y ASI PASARON LOS DAS Y JEDITE LE MANDO UNA CARTA A SERENA DICIENDOLE LO SIGUIENTE:

MI QUERIDA PRINCESA PARA MI SERA UN AGRADO ASISTIR A TAN DICHOSO DIA PARA UD. Y MI PRINCIPE MANDA A AGRADECER LA INVITACION Y QUE ALLI ESTAREMOS EL DIA DE LA CELEBRACION BUENO ESPERANDO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN MI QUERIDO ANGEL DORADO SE DESPIDE SU FIEL GUARDIAN 

JEDITE 

PD: HERMANITA ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS HECHO DE LAS TUYAS ESTAS SEMANAS QUE NO HE IDO JIJIJI CUIDATE MUCHO

SERENA AL LEER LA CARTA SE COLOCA AREIR Y SUS SAILOR LENPREGUNTABAN EL PORQUE

SERENA: LO SIENTO CHICAS ES UN SECRETO SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE JEDITE VENDRA PERO NO VENDRA SOLO TAMBIEN VENDRA EL PRINCIPE Y POR LO TANTO LOS OTROS GUARDIANES DEL PRINCIPE Y AL DECIR ESTO MIRO A LAS CHICAS LAS CUALES SE HABIAN SONROJADO EXCEPTO RAY QUIEN ESTABA ENOJADA ( COMO SIEMPRE)

A VER LITA APUESTO A QUE QUIERES VER A NEFLITE. 

LITA –COLORADA COMO UN TOMATE- NO COMO CREE MAJESTAD 

SERENA: ME VUELVES A DECIR MAJESTAD LE DIRE A NEFLITE QUE TE GUSTA JIJIJIJI

LITA: LO SIENTO SERENA 

MINA: JAJAJAJAJA 

SERENA: QUE TU NO TE RIAS MUCHO CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA COMO MIRAS A MALACHITE JAJAJAJA

MINA: QUIEN YO -DIJO COLOCANDOSE COLORADA-COMO CREES QUE ME VA A GUSTAR ESE

SERENA: SI COMO DIGAS 

AMI: YA DEJA A LAS CHICAS EN PAZ SERENA

SERENA: CON UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA TRAVIESA SE ACERCA A AMY … DIME AMY A TI NO TE GUSTARIA VER A ZIOCITE LE DIJO MIENTRAS LA POBRE DE AMY SE COLOCABA MAS QUE ROJA 

Y LUEGO TODAS SE LARGAN A REIR 

Y EN ESO SERENA SE QUEDA MIRANDO A RAY QUIEN TENIA UNA CARA BASTANTE ENOJADA

SERENA: QUE TE SUCEDE RAY????

RAY: NADA PORQUE 

SERENA: ENTONCES POR QUE TIENES ESA CARA DEBERIAS ESTAR ALEGRE PORQUE VAN A VENIR LOS CHICOS 

RAY: Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA –Y SE ALEJA DEL GRUPO-

SERENA: SI NBO FUERA TAN ENOJONA YA SERIA NOVIA DE JEDITE 

MINA: POR QUE LO DICES???

SERENA: POR QUE A JEDITE LE GUSTA A RAY Y AL REVES 

LITA: Y POR QUE NO ESTAN JUNTOS

SERENA:POR QUE JEDITE TIENE MIEDO DE ACERCARSE A ELLA DICE QUE DA LA IMPRESIÓN QUE LE VA A PEGAR JAJAJAJA

AMY: ESO ES PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTA CONTIGO PARA TODOS LADOS Y RAY ESTA CELOSA

SERENA: QUE TONTA ES YO ESTOY BIEN ASI A M I NO ME GUSTA NADIE Y APARTE SOY LIBRE JIJIJIJI

MINA: NO DIGAS ESO QUE PUEDES SER CAZADA JAJAJAJA

SERENA: JAJAJAJA QUE GRACIOSA Y ADEMAS A MI NO ME INTERESA TENER UNA RELACION AMOROSA CON NADIE ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO Y LO UNICO QUE HACE ES SUFRIR 

AMY: PERO ES LINDO ESTAR ENAMORADA Y ESO LO SABRAS CUANDO LO ESTES Y AHÍ TE QUIERO VER 

LITA: SI AMY TIENE RAZON ES LINDO TENER A ALGUIEN QUE TE ESCRIBA

MINA: ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDE EXISTIR, EL AMOR 

SERENA: SI COMO DIGAN PERO MIENTRAS NO LLEGUE NO LO PIENSO BUSCAR APARTE LO PASO MUY BIEN CON MIS AMIGOS 

YA ME VOY CHICAS QUE TENGO COSA QUE AVERIGUAR 

MINA: QUE COSAS???

SERENA: YA LO VERAS, POR LO PRONTO LES DIRE QUE SERENIDAD CUPIDO HA VUELTO A LAS ANDADAS JAJAJAJA –Y SE ALEJO DE LAS CHICAS PARA IRSE A SU HABITACION

MINA: POR DIOS AHORA QUE TRAMARA ESTA NIÑA 

AMY: CON TAL QUE NO HAGA LO QUE HIZO CON LUNA Y ARTEMIS 

LITA: SI CASI SE TERMINAN ODIANDO 

MINA: OIGAN NO DIGAN ESO QUE YO LE AYUDE Y AL FINAL AHORA ESTAN JUNTOS

LITA: SI COMO DIGAS, MEJOR VAMOS A VER A RAY

RAY ESTABA SENTADA EN UNA BANCA ADMIRANDO EL LAGO Y PENSANDO

CLARO SERENA ME PREGUNTA POR QUE ESTOY ASI QUE NO SE DA CUENTA QUE A JEDITE LO UNICO QUE LE INTERESA ES CUIDARLA A ELLA Y A MI NI SE ME ACERCA SIEMPRE ANDA CON ELLA PARA TODOS LADOS Y CREEN QUE NO SE QUE SALEN POR LAS NOCHES AL PUEBLO

PERO ELLA ES MI PRINCESA Y DEBO DE ALEJARME DE ELLOS YA QUE A LO MEJOR ELLOS SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO MAS QUE MAL TODOS DICEN QUE SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA 

AMI: ALLI ESTA 

MINA: RAY!!!!!!

RAY: EH SI… DIME

LITA: QUE TE SUCEDE????

RAY: NADA 

AMY: NONOS ENGAÑAS HASTA SERENA SE DIO CUENTA Y DIJO QUE ESTABAS ASI POR JEDITE

RAY: QUE Y COMO LO SABE???

MINA: PORQUE SE TE NOTA

LITA: SI Y POR QUE N O TE ACERCAS A EL

RAY: NO PUEDO ES EL NOVIO DE LA PRINCESA

AMI: DE DONDE SACASTE ESO

RAY: TODO EL MUNDO LO DICE

MINA: PUES NO CREAS LO QUE OYES Y ADEMAS … QUE NO ERES TAN AMIGA DE SERENA DEBERIAS SABER QUE A ELLA NO LE INTERESA EN LO MAS MINIMO COMO HOMBRE A JEDITE

RAY: ENTONCES PORQUE NO SE SEPARAN 

LITA: POR QUE SE QUIEREN COMO HERMANOS

RAY: SI CLARO…. SABEN QUE DEJEMOS ESTA CONVERSACION HASTA AQUÍ Y MEJOR VAMOS AVER A LAS OUTER PARA VER QUE SE NECESITA PARA LA FIESTA DE LA PRINCESA

AMY: ESTA BIEN PERO TIENE RAZON SERENA ERES TESTARUDA

ESTO ULTIMO NO LO ALCANZO A ESCUCHAR RAY YA QUE AMY LO DIJO EN SUSURRO Y LAS UNICAS QUE ESCUCHARON QUERON LITA Y MINA Y SOLO SIGUIERON A RAY.

SERENA EN SU HABITACION 

BUENO LO PRIMERO QUE HARE ES HACER UNA CITA A CIEGAS PARA LITA MINA Y AMY 

A AMY LA ENVIARE A LA BIBLIOTECA CON ZIOCITE YA QUE A LOS DOS LES GUSTA LEER 

A MINA LA ENVIARE AL LAGO CON MALACHITE A ELLOS LES GUSTA LA BELLEZA DE LA NATURALEZA Y A LITA A DONDE LA PUEDO LA PUEDO MANDAR CON NEFLITE A YA SE A LA COCINA A SI ME PREPARAN ALGO RICO YA QUE LOS DOS COCINAN EXCELENTE BIEN YA TENGO TODO PREPARADO LA UNICA QUE FALTA ES RAY PERO A ELLA NO LE GUSTA HACER NADA ENTRETENIDO A VER YA SE ME OCURRIRA ALGO

ESE DIA COMPLETO SERENA SE DEDICO A IMITAR LA LETRA DE LAS INNERS Y DE LOS GUARDIANES DEL PRINCIPE PARA SU PLAN Y LUEGO SE ACOSTO A DORMIR YA QUE AL OTRO DIA SERIA SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y TENDRIA QUE LEVANTARSE TEMPRANO PARA IR A RECIBIR A SU AMIGO DEL ALMA

YA TEMPRANO

LUNA: PRINCESA DESPIERTE 

SERENA: CINCO MINUTOS MAS POR FAVOR

LUNA: MAJESTAD LA NAVE DE LA TIERRA ESTAPOR ATERRIZAR, YA TODOS ESTAN ALLA PARA DAR LA BIENVENIDA A LOS REPRESENTANTES DE LA TIERRA

SERENA: QUE!!!!!!!!! POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES 

LUNA: SI LO HICE MAJESTAD –NO HAY CASO CON ELLA-

UN REMOLINO SE HIZO EN LA HABITACION Y SERENA EN CINCO MINUTOS YA ESTABA LISTA Y SALIO CORRIENDO DE SU HABITACION DIRECTO A LA PLATAFORMA DE ATERRIZAJE LUNA LO UNICO QUE VIO FUE UNA ESTELA DE HUMO COLOR DORADO QUE DESAPARECIO DE SU VISTA MIENTRAS A ELLA LE SALIA UNA GOTA EN SU FRENTE

SERENA – ME TENGO QUE APURAR EN LLEGAR O SINO ME MATARA JEDITE Y NO ME LA ACABARE YA QUE PASARA TODO EL DIA MOLESTANDOME—EN ESO LLEGA A DONDE ESTABAN TODAS LAS SCOUT Y LA REINA SERENETY Y SE COLOCA AL LADO DE SU MADRE 

RS: BUENOS DIAS HIJA 

SERENA: BUENOS DIAS MAMA 

EN ESO LA REINA SERENETY SE INCLINA HACIA SU HIJA, LA ABRAZA Y LE DICE AL OIDO "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI TESORO" Y LE SONRIE 

SERENA: GRACIAS MAMA 

Y SE VUELVEN A SUS LUGARES PARA ESPERAR A LOS TERRESTRES 

EN ESE INSTANTE SE HABRE UNA PUERTA DE LA NAVE Y SE PUEDE ADMIRAR A CINCO JOVENES SALIENDO DE LA NAVE A LO QUE SERENA NO SE PERCATO DE NINGUNO SOLAMENTE DE SU AMIGO. LA REINA SERENETY LE DIO LA BIENVENIDA AL PRINCIPE Y SUS GUARDIAS PERO SERENA NO SE PERCATO DE EL SOLAMENTE MIRO A SU AMIGO Y CUANDO LA REINA TERMINO DE DARLES LA BIENVENIDA CADA GUARDIAN DEL PRINCIPE SE ACERCO A LA SCOUT CORRESPONDIENTE ( A LA QUE LE GUSTABA) Y LOS UNICO SQUE QUEDABAN ERA EL PRINCIPE Y JEDITE SERENA AL VER ALEJARSE A SU MADRE Y A LAS OUTER SALIO CORRIENDO A LOS BRAZOS DE JEDITE QUIEN LE ESPERABA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS.

MIENTRA EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA MIRABA ATONITO LA ESCENA CUANDO VIO A SERENA AL LADO DE LA REINA LE PARECIO ESTAR VIENDO A UN ANGEL DE CABELLOS DORADOS TEZ BLANCA COMO LA NIEVE Y UNOS OJOS AZULES COMO EL CIELO EN EL CUAL EL PRINCIPE SE PERDIO EN EL, EN EL INSTANTE QUE LA VIO PERO SUS ILUSIONES SE LE VINIERON ABAJO CUANDO ESE ANGEL ESTABA ABRAZADA DE JEDITE A UNO DE SUS GUARDIANES ASI QUE EL PRINCIPE PENSO QUE ERA DE LA PERSONA QUE TANTO LE HABLABA JEDITE DE LA CUAL ESTABA ENAMORADO Y NO DE SU AMIGA YA QUE LA CONFIANZA QUE HABIA ENTRE AMBOS ERA BASTANTE QUE EL PRINCIPE PENSO QUE ERA SU NOVIA 

JEDITE: MI ANGEL DORADO COMO HAS ESTADO

SERENA: BIEN SUPER, ME ALEGRA QUE VINIERAS 

JEDITE: SABES QUE NO ME PERDERIA UN DIA TAN ESPECIAL PARA TI ERES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS QUIERO

SERENA: TU TAMBIEN Y SE LE CUELGA AL CUELLO 

RAY ESTABA FASTIDIADA DE TAL ESPECTACULO QUE ATINO A ACERCARSE AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA QUIEN MIRABA EN SHOCK TAL ESPECTACULO YA QUE EL NUNCA HABIA VISTO A JEDITE TAN CARIÑOSO CON NADIE Y MENOS CON UNA CHICA 

RAY: MAJESTAD ME PRESENTO SOY LA GUERRERO MARTE GUARDIA PERSONAL DE LA PRINCESA SERENIDAD 

PRINCIPE: YO SOY ENDIMION PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA ….. PERO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA PRINCESA

RAY: LA TIENE ENFRENTE SUYO MAJESTAD

ENDIMION: A ENTONCES ELLA ES PERO DEBERIA PRESENTARSE PRIMERO NO CREE 

RAY: NO SE PREOCUPE ELLA SIEMPRE ES ASI CON JEDITE LO QUIERE MUCHO –AL DECIR ESTO LE SALIO UNA MUECA DE TRISTEZA

ENDY: QUE LE PASA SRTA. 

RAY: NADA ACOMPAÑEME MAJESTAD PARA QUE LO PRESENTE 

ENDY: ESTA BIEN

Y SE ACERCARON A SERENA Y A JEDITE

RAY: ACLARANDOSE LA GARGANTE

AL ESCUCHAR ESTO SERENA SE SEPARO DE INMEDIATO DE JEDITE AL IGUAL ESTE 

RAY: MAJESTAD LE PRESENTO A LA PRINCESA SERENIDAD HEREDERA AL TRONO DEL MILENIO DE PLATA DE LA LUNA 

SERENA: AL VER AL PRINCIPE QUEDO PALIDA ( SU ESTOMAGO LE EMPEZO A HACER COSQUILLAS COMO SI ESTUBIERA EN LAS NUBES SOBRE TODO AL MIRAR SUS OJOS AZULES OSCUROS QUE LE RECORDABAN EL CIELO EN LA NOCHE Y SU PELOR COLOR EBANO) 

ENDY: - SE ACERCA A SERENA Y LE TOMA LA MANO Y SE LA BESA .

SERENA ESTABA EN SHOCK NO HAYABA QUE HACER NUNCA SE HABIA ENCONTRADO EN UNA SITUACION ASI SE SENTIA EN ELÑ CIELO CUANDO EL BESO SU MANO MILES DE CHISPAS RECORRIERON SU CUERPO SI NO ES MUCHO DECIR EL DE EL TAMBIEN 

JEDITE: SERE …. ANGELITO …. ESTAS BIEN

SERENA: EH ….. AH…… ME HABLABAS

JEDITE: TE PREGUNTE SI TE ENCONTRABAS BIEN 

SERENA: SI MEJOR QUE NUNCA 

JEDITE: BUENO TE PRESENTO AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA HEREDERO DE LA CASA DE ILUSION 

SERENA: EH MU… M UCHO GUSTO DIJO CON POCO DE TRABAJO PARA LUEGO ESBOZAR UNA SONRISA 

ENDY: EN GUSTO ES MIO APRECIAR A TAL HERMOSO ANGEL

SERENA QUIEN SE COLOCO COLORADA LE DIJO GRACIAS 

JEDITE: PERMISO M AJESTAD PERO ME ROBO A LA CUMPLEAÑERA YA QUE DEBO HABLAR CON ELLA A SOLAS 

ENDY: A QUIEN NO LE GUSTO MUCHO LO QUE DIJO JEDITE FRUNCIO EL CEÑO Y LE DIJO A DURAS PENAS ….. ESTA BIEN VE MIENTR AS YO IRE A COMOCER EL PALACIO 

JEDITE: CON SU PERMISO MAJESTAD, NO VEMOS DESPUES RAY ….

AL DECIR ESTO SE ALEJA CON SERENA AL LAGO DONDE SIEMPRE SE JUNTABAN 

JEDITE: SERE QUE TE SUCEDE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN 

SERENA: SI COMPLETAMENTE POR QUE???

JEDITE: POR NADA….. BUENO A LO QUE IBA TOMA TE TRAJE ESTO COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS 

SERENA: QUE ES??? DIJO COLOCANDO UNA GRAN SONRISA

JEDITE : ABRELO Y LO VERAS 

SERENA COMENZO A ABRIR LA PEQUEÑA CAJA Y ENCONTRO UNOS PENDIENTES EN FORMA DE LUNA ENTRELAZADOS CON EL SIGNO DE LA TIERRA 

SERENA AL VERLO LE DIO UNA GRAN SONRISA Y LO ABRAZO DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA ….. GRACIAS JED TE PASASTE SON HERMOSOS 

JEDITE: DE NADA TODO PARA MI ANGEL…….. BIEN AHORA CUENTA COMO VAS CON LOB QUE TE ENCARGUE 

SERENA: LE APARECIO UNA SONRISA TRAVIESA …… BUENO TE DIRE RAY YA ESTA CELOSA DE MI ASI QUE ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LE GUSTAS POR ESO PLANEE ALGO PERO TE LO DIRE DESPUES DE QUE ME AYUDES CON LAS CHICAS PARA QUE SE HAGAN NOVIAS DE TUS AMIGOS 

JEDITE: NO ME DIGAS QUE DE NUEVO ESTAS EN OPERACIÓN SERENA CUPIDO 

SERENA: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JIJIJI Y TU ME VAS A AYUDAR 

JEDITE: O NO A MI NO ME VAS A METER LA OTRA VEZ NOS METIMOS EN UN GRAN LIO CON MINA POR AYUDARTE 

SERENA COMENZO A HACER PUCHERITO ( ELLA SABIA QUE NADIE LE NEGABA NADA CUANDO COMENZABA A HACER PUCHERITOS) 

JEDITE: ESTA BIEN GANASTE QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER 

SERENA NADA SOLO ENTREGARLES ESTO A LAS CHICAS Y YO HARE LO MISMO PERO CON LOS CHICOS

JEDITE: OK PERO Y TU TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN PAREJA PARA EL BAILE

SERENA: NO IMPORTA L UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE UDS. SEAN FELICES CON LA PERSONA QUE QUIEREN 

JEDITE: -ENTONCES TENDRE QUE INTERVENIR CREERA QUE N O ME DI CUENTA DE CÓMO MIRABA A ENDY, Y LO MISMO DE EL A MI ME TOCARA INTERVENIR ---

SERENA: EN QUE PIENSAS???

JEDITE: EN NADA 

SERENA: CLARO SEGURO COMO SI NO TE CONOCIERA 

JEDITE: YA DEJATE DE PENSAR COSAS Y VAMOS A NUESTRA MISION 

SERENA: OK EN UNA HORA NOS JUNTAMOS PARA VIGILAR A LOS CHICOS Y QUE TODO FUNCIONE COMO LO PLANEE

JEDITE: OK NOS VEMOS

MIENTRAS CON ENDY Y RAY

RAY: Y QUE TE PARECE EL PALACIO

ENDY: ES BASTANTE HERMOSO 

RAY: SI TODO ES GRACIAS A LA CONVINACION DEL AURA DE LA REINA Y EL CRISTAL DE PLATA, SEGÚN DICEN LOS SABIOS QUE CUANDO SERENA SUBA AL TRONO TODA VA HA SER MAS HERMOSO DE CÓMO ESTA AHORA YA QUE SERENA TIENE EL ALMA MAS PURA DE TODAS LAS REINAS QUE HAN ESTADO EN EL TRONO YA QUE SEGÚN CUENTA LA LEYENDA SERENA ES LA REENCARNACION DE LA DIOSA SELENE

ENDY: SI SE NOTA QUE ES UNA DIOSA….. YA DEBE TENER NOVIO 

RAY: NO NO TIENE NOVIO AUNQUE TODOS DICEN QUE ES NOVIA DE JEDITE , PERO NADIE LO HA COMPROBADO YA QUE ELLOS LO NIEGAN DICEN QUE SON AMIGOS

ENDY: Y TU NO LE CREES???

RAY: A DECIR VERDAD SI LE CREO PERO AVECES NO ES ALGO QUE NO ME DEJA VER LO QUE LOS DEMAS VEN COMO MIS COMPAÑERAS 

ENDY: NO SERAN CELOS –DIJO ESBOZANDO UNA SONRISA

RAY-UN POCO COLORADA- SI A LO M EJOR 

ENDY: ENTONCES TE GUSTA JEDITE Y POR QUE NO SE LO DICES

RAY: POR QUE NO SE SEPARA DE SERENA Y SIEMPRE ESTA CON ELLA PARA TODOS LADOS 

ENDY: A YA VEO SI QUIERES YO ME LLEVO ALA PRINCESA Y TU LE DICES A JEDITE LO QUE SIENTE YA QUE NO PIERDES NADA NO CREES???

RAY: TIENES RAZON Y GRACIAS??

ENDY: NO TE PREOCUPES PARA ESO ESTAN LOS AMIGOS

RAY: AMIGOS???

ENDY: SI, NO SE PORQUE PERO ME CAES BASTANTE BIEN 

RAY: TU IGUAL 

MIENTRAS ENDY CONVERSABA CON RAY SERENA Y JEDIETE ENTABAN ENTREGANDO LOS RESPECTIVOS MENSAJES Y CADA UNO LO ACEPTO DE INMEDITO Y SE FUE AL LUGAR DONDE SERENA LES HABIA CITADO 

A TODO ESTO YA EN LA TARDE TODAS LAS INNERS Y LOS GUARDIANES DE ENDY YA ERAN NOVIOS LOS UNICOS QUE FALTABAN ERA RAY Y JEDITE 

SERENA ESTABA SENTADA AL LADO DE JEDITE EN EL PASTO Y ENDIMION ESTABA CERCA DE ELLOS SOLO YA QUE COMO HABIA QUEDADO CON RAY QUE ENVIARIA A JEDITE A DONDE ESTABA ELLA 

SERENA: Y QUE LE VAS A DECIR

JEDITE: NO SE 

SERENA: PIENSA QUE YO SOY ELLA Y DIME LO QUE SIENTES … PERO NO TE PASES DE LISTO QUE NO TE VOY A BESAR JAJAJAJA –GOTA EN LA CABEZA DE JEDITE—

JEDITE: ESTA BIEN …. BUENO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE ERES UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI A LO MEJOR LO QUE TE DIGA CAMBIARA LAS COSAS ENTRE NOSOTROS PERO TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI

CUANDO ENDY ESCUCHO ESTO SE QUEDO HELADO Y PREFIRIO RETIRARSE DE AQUEL LUGAR YA QUE SENTIA QUE SOBRABA 

SERENA: BIEN VISTE QUE PUEDES APARTE ERES MUY ROMANTICO. AHORA ESPERA QUE VOY A LLAMAR A RAY PARA PREGUNTARLE DONDE ESTA SERENA TOCO SU COLGANTE Y DIJO ANDROMEDA Y LUEGO APARECIO UNA ESPECIE DE VISOR DE COLOR PLATEADO( IGUAL AL QUE TIENE AMY), ESCUCHO UNA VOZ : SI PRINCESA SERENIDAD 

SERENA: POR FAVOR UBICAR A RAY Y COMUNICARME CON ELLA

ANDROMEDA: COMO DIGA Y EN ESE INSTANTE SE SINTIO LA VOZ DE RAY 

RAY: SI SERENA QUE DESEA

SERENA: DONDE ESTAS 

RAY ESTOY EL LA BANCA DEL LAGO 

SERENA: AH YA ESO QUERIA SABER NO VEMOS CHAO Y CORTO LA COMUNICACIÓN … GRACIAS ANDROMEDA.

ANDROMEDA: DE NADA MAJESTAD Y DESAPARECIO EL VISOR

SERENA: VE ES TU OPORTUNIDAD ESTA SOLA ASI QUE MANOS A LA OBRA 

JEDITE: VOY Y GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA MI ANGEL DORADO

SERENA: DE NADA

Y JEDITE SE RETIRO DEJANDO SOLA A SERENA

EN ESO SERENA COMENZO A CAMINAR POR LOS PASILLOS DEL PALACIO CUANDO VIO A ENDIMION QUE ESTABA UN POCO SERIO

SERENA: QUE SUCEDE LE PREGUNTA MIENTRAS SE COLOCA AL LADO DE ESTE 

ENDY: NADA –CONTESTO EN UN TONO SECO-

SERENA: POR QUE ME CONTESTAS ASI YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA ACABO DE CONOCERTE 

ENDY: ESE ES EL PROBLEMA QUE RECIEN TE CONOSCO Y NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI 

SERENA: ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS SE LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON- LO SIENTO SI TE MOLESTE Y SE ALEJO A SU HABITACION CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS

ENDIMION: QUIEN SE CREE ES UNA COQUETA, APARTE YA DEBE DE SER LA NOVIA DE JEDITE 

Y SE VA ENOJADO –POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA ME GUSTA ALGUIEN Y TENIA QUE SER LA EQUIVOCADA 

SERENA EN SU HABITACION

DIOSA SELENE QUE ME SUCEDE POR QUE ME AFECTO TANTO LAS PALABRAS DE EL Y COMENZARON A CAERLE LAGRIMAS TENIA UNA PENA QUE NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO PERO NO SABIA EL MOTIVO O SI LO SABIA PERO SE NEGABA A ADMITIRLO CLARO SE HABIA ENAMORADO 

SERENA: ME HE ANAMORADO A PRIMERA VISTA NO POR QUE A MI JUSTO HOY NO PUEDE SER Y SE ACOSTO EN SU CAMA QUEDANDOSE DORMIDA DE TANTO LLORAR

RAY Y JEDITE YA SE HABIAN VUELTO NOVIOS 

JEDITE: AHORA LA UNICA QUE FALTA ES SERENA

RAY: Y ENDIMION

JEDITE: SI Y HARIAN UNA LINDA PAREJA NO CREES???

RAY: POR QUE LO DICES??

JEDITE: NO HAS VISTO COMO SE MIRARON CUANDO SE CONOCIERON 

RAY: TIENES RAZON PERO COMO LO HAREMOS 

JEDITE: ESTA NOCHE CADA UNO BAILARA CON EL CONTRARIO Y LUEGO NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS A BAILAR JUNTOS Y LOS DEJAMOS PARA QUE SE CONOSCAN MEJOR 

RAY SI TIENES RAZON VAMOS A DECIRSELO A LOS DEMAS 

Y ASI SE REUNIERON LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS PRINCIPES PARA TRATAR DE DARLES UNA AYUDA PARA QUE ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS , SOLO QUE NO SABIAN QUE ELLOS ESTABAN PELIADOS POR UN MAL ENTENDIDO QUE ENDIMION ESCUCHO 

EL LA HABITACION DE SERENA HABIAN ENTRADO LAS OUTERS PARA SALUDAR A SU PRINCESA A LA CUAL QUERIAN COMO UNA HIJA YA QUE ELLAS LA HABIAN INTRODUCIDO AL MUNDO DEL LA MAGIA Y LE ENSEÑARON A UTILIZAR SUS PODERES ELLAS ERAN LA QUE LA CONOCIAN MEJOR QUE TODOS A EXCEPCIÓN DE LA REINA YA QUE ELLA SABIA HASTA LO QUE PENSABA SU HIJA PERO DESPUES DE ELLA ESTABAN LAS OUTERS

HARUKA: ALGO DEBE HABERLE PASADO A LA GATITA YA QUE ELLA SIEMPRE QUE ESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS ANDA USMEANDO LA COCINA O LAS HABITACIONES PARA VER SUS REGALOS 

MICHIRU: SI DEBE DE HABERLE PASADO ALGO A LA PRINCESA 

HOTARU: SETSUNA TU SABES QUE LE HA PASADO 

SETSUNA: SI PERO ES MEJOR QUE ELLA NOS LO CUENTE 

EN ESE INSTANTE SERENA COMENZO A DESPERTAR 

SERENA: CHICAS, ESTAN AQUÍ Y SE ACERCA HAR UKA Y LA ABRAZA

HARUKA: QUE PASA GATITA, PORQUE NO TIENES ESA ALEGRIA QUE TE CARACTERIZA

SERENA: ESTOY TRISTE POR QUE HOY ME DIJERON QUE YO NO ERA DE CONFIAR 

MICHIRU: DEBE DE SE R UNA PERSONA BASTANTE TONTA TU ERES UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL ERES LA ESPERANZA DEL NUESTRO PUEBLO 

SERENA: GRACIAS PERO HAY OTRO PROBLEMA

SETSUNA: CONOCISTE AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA

SERENA: -UN POCO ASOMBRADA- SI SETSU 

SETSUNA: Y ESO ES LO QUE TE TIENE ASI 

SERENA: AHA SIP 

HOTARU: PRINCESA UD. POR CASUALIDAD CUANDO LO VIO SINTIO MARIPOSAS EN SU ESTOMAGO

SERENA: SOLAMENTE ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA

MICHIRU: AH ENTONCES ES ESO 

HARUKA: NO CREO ES DEMASIADO CHICA ES CASI UNA BEBE

HOTARU: YA NO, RECUERDA QUE HOY CUMPLE DIESCISEIS AÑOS 

SETSUNA: ENTONCES ES LO QUE CREEMOS

SERENA: ALGUIEN ME PODRIA EXPLICAR QUE SUCEDE

MICHIRU: LO QUE PASA MI NIÑA ES QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA

SERENA: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO NO PUEDE SER DEBE HABER UN ERROR YO NO WUAAAA Y PARA PEOR NO ME CORRESPONDE 

SETSUNA: COMO ES ESO.

SERENA: EL FUE EL QUE ME DIJO QUE YO NO ERA DE CONFIAR

HARUKA: A NO YO LO MATO DONDE ESTA 

MICHIRU: CALMATE HARUKA NO SACAS NADA CON PELIAR 

SERENA: LO SIENTO CHICAS PERO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA NO ME SIENTO BIEN

HOTARU: ESTA BIEN PERO ANTES TE DEJAMOS NUESTROS REGALOS AQUÍ PARA VER SI TE ANIMAN, NOSOTRAS VAMOS A ESTAR EN LA COCINA VIENDO COMO QUEDO TU PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS ES CON SABOR A CHOCOLATE

SERENA: GRACIAS CHICAS SI ME ANIMO IRE CON UDS. 

SETSUNA: ESTA BIEN Y SALIERON DEJANDO A SERENA EN SU CUARTO APOYADA EN SU ALMOHADA TAPANDOSE LA CARA

AFUERA DE LA HABITACION 

HARUKA: YA SETSUNA DINOS QUE FUE LO QUE PASO POR QUE TU SABES QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ.

SETSUNA: LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL PRINCIPE ESCUCHO UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR QUE HACIA JEDITE A SERENA 

MICHIRU: PERO QUE A EL NO LE GUSTABA A RAY

SETSUNA: SI DE HECHO LE GUSTA SOLO QUE SERENA SE ESTABA HACIENDO PASAR POR RAY PARA QUE EL SE DECLARARA PERO EL PRINCIPE PENSO QUE JEDITE ESTA ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA 

HOTARU: Y COMO LO SUPISTE LO VISTE EN LA PERTA DEL TIEMPO

SETSUNA: NO YO ANDABA BUSCANDO A LA PRINCESA PARA DARLE SU REGALO PERO ME ENCONTRE AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA ESPIANDO A ALGUIEN Y AL OBSERVAR A QUIEN MIRABA ME DI CUENTA QUE ERA A LA PRINCESA 

HARUKA: NO ME DIGAS QUE SE ENAMORO DE LA PRINCESA 

SETSUNA: ASI PARECE Y POR LO QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR DE LA PRINCESA EL,LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE ESTA CELOSO DE JEDITE 

HARUKA: ME NIEGO QUE LA GATITA SALGA CON EL ELLA ES MUY PEQUEÑA Y POR LO QUE HE OIDO EL "PRINCIPE ESE" ES BASTANTE SERIO NO COMO LA GATITA ELLA ES MUY DEMOSTRATIVA CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS ELLA NECESITA A ALGUIEN ALEGRE CMO ELLA NO UN AMARGADO CELOSO 

MICHIRU: CALLATE HARUKA NO HABLES ASI DE EL, A MI ME HAN LLEGADO COMENTARIOS BASTANTE BUENOS DE EL

HARUKA: CLARO EL PRINCIPE DE LO ABURRIDO JAJAJAJA

MICHIRU: JAJAJA QUE GRACIOSA, PUES NO ME HAN DICHO QUE ES MUY CABALLERO Y QUE HASTA AHORA NO SE HA ENAMORADO DE NADIE Y QUE NUNCA A BESADO A UNA CHICA

HARUKA: A LO MEJOR NO LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES

SETSUNA: BASTA HARUKA, LO QUE DICE MICHIRU ES VERDAD Y POR LO VISTO SE HA ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA.

HOTARU: QUE HAREMOS NO QUIERO QUE ELLA SUFRA 

HARUKA: VISTE TODAVIA NO SON NADA Y YA LA HACE SUFRIR 

SETSUNA: LO MEJOR ES NO METERSE , SI EL DESTINO QUIERE QUE ESTEN JUNTOS ESO PASARA 

MICHIRU: ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO, PERO CREO QUE EL DESTINO SI LOS VA A JUNTAR

HARUKA: YO ESPERO QUE NO ….AUCHHHHHH (MICHIRU LE PEGO UN CODAZO)

HOTARU: JAJAJAJA SE VEN DIVERTIDAS PELIANDO 

SETSUNA: SI TIENES RAZON, PERO SERA MEJOR IRNOS PARA ESPERAR AL EMBAJADOR DEL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES DORADAS

HARUKA: QUE ESE ACA POBRE GATITA NO LA VA A DEJAR EN PAZ 

HOTARU: POR QUE?????

HARUKA: POR QUE SIEMPRE LA ANDA MOSQUIANDO NO LA DEJA EN PAZ SE LE DECLARA A CADA RATO 

SETSUNA: QUE ESCANDALOSA ERES, SOLO ES UN AMIGO QUE LA QUIERE MUCHO 

HARUKA: SI EL Y CUANTOS MAS 

MICHIRU: QUIERES DORMIR EN EL SILLON ESTA NOCHE

HARUKA: NO SOLO FUE UNA BROMITA 

TODAS JAJAJAJAJAJA DESPUES DE REIRSE UN RATO SE RETIRARON A ESPERAR A ……

YA VERAN …. COMO IBA DICIENDO AHORA NOS VAMOS A IR CON LAS INNERS Y LOS GUARDIANDES DE LA TIERRA

MINA: ASI QUE HA SERENA LE GUSTA A ENDIMION QUIEN LO IBA A DECIR

MALACHITE: Y POR LA CARA QUE COLOCO ENDY SE PODRIA DECIR QUE EL TAMBIEN Y ESO SI QUE ES RARO

LITA : POR QUE???

NEFLITE: POR QUE HASTA AHORA EL NUNCA SE HA FIJADO EN NINGUNA CHICA SIMPRE DEDICADO AL REINO Y A SUS ENTRENAMIENTOS 

MINA: QUE?? ES UN ABURRIDO 

MALACHITE: NO ES BASTANTE DIVERTIDO LA PASAMOS MUY BIEN COMO SUS GUARDIANES, AUNQUE NUNCA HA HECHO COSAS QUE NO SE DEBEN COMO ESCAPARSE EL SIEMPRE SIGUE LAS REGLAS

AMY: PERO LAS CHICAS LO DEBEN DE RODEAR

ZIOCITE: SI , SOBRE TODO UNA EN ESPECIAL 

RAY: CUAL???

JEDITE: BERIL, UNA JOVEN BASTANTE DESAGRADABLE LO PERSIGUE HACIA TODOS LADOS NO LO DEJA EN PAZ Y EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SI ENDIMION NO CONSIGUE NOVIA PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS EL REY LO COMPROMETERA CON ELLA PARA TENER LAZOS MAS FUERTES CON OTRAS ZONAS DEL PLANETA 

RAY: ESO ES CRUEL, ASI NO FUNCIONA ACA.

LITA: AHA AQUÍ SERENA ES CUANDO ESTA PREPARADA PARA SER REINA SU CUERPO CAMBIA AL DE UNA MUJER Y EL CRISTAL DE PLATA APARECEN EN SUS MANOS EL DIA EN QUE ESTE YA LISTA PARA SUBIR AL TRONO Y PARA ESO NO REQUIERE ESTAR CASADA ACA NO INTERESA ESO 

MALACHITE: ALLA EN LA TIERRA ES TODO LO CONTRARIO EL DEBE ESTAR CASADO Y PARA ASI DAR UN HEREDERO AL REINO

AMY: ESO NO ES JUSTO Y MENOS PARA EL 

NEFLITE: SI PERO ES NECESARIO 

MINA: ENTONCES QUE HAREMOS 

RAY: ESTA NOCHE TRATAREMOS DE HACER TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESTEN JUNTOS

JEDITE: SI CUANDO COMIENZE EL BAILE YO BAILARE LA PRIMERA PIEZA CON ELLA Y RAY CON ENDY Y LUEGO HACIMOS CAMBIO DE PAREJA Y LOS DEJAMOS SOLOS PARA QUE BAILEN 

MINA: QUE EMOCION ESPERO QUE TODO RESULTE COMO LO PLANEAN YA QUE HARIAN UNA LINDA PAREJA Y SERENA LO AYUDARIA A NO SER TAN SERIO

MALACHITE: POR QUE LO DICES

LITA: POR QUE ELLA ES EXPERTA EN SACAR DE SUS CASILLAS A LA GENTE, SIN CONTAR QUE ES IMPREDECIBLE SIEMPRE SE LE OCURRE ALGO DIFERENTE 

ZIOCITE: POR LO QUIE VEO ELLA ES BASTANTE ESPECIAL

AMI: SI APARTE QUE ES MUY TIERNA 

JEDITE: SI ES BASTANTE ESPECIAL MI ANGEL DORADO

RAY: CONCARA DE POCOS AMIGO --- COMO????

JEDITE: BUENO TU ERES MI ANGEL DE FUEGO 

TODOS HASTA RAY JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

MALACHITE. ARREGLALA NO MAS JAJAJA

JEDITE: NO ME AYUDES TANTO 

JAJAJAJAJA

AMI: BUENO AHORA TENDREMOS QUE IR CON LAS OUTERS, ME DIJERON QUE VENDRA UN REPRESENTANTE DEL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES DORADAS YA QUE LA PRINCESA ESTABA EN UNA REUNION DE LA OTRA GALAXIA 

MINA: QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

MALACHTE: QUE TE SUCEDE?? AMOR

MINA: ES QUE EL EMBAJADOR DE ESE PLANETA ESTE ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA Y CUANDO LA VE NO SE LE DESPEGA JAMAS 

JEDITE: ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA TENDREMOS QUE TRARA DE QUE NO SE LE ACERQUE PARA QUE SERENA Y ENDY ENTEN JUNTOS

LITA: YO Y NEFLITE LO ENTRETENDREMOS EN LA NOCHE

TODOS: OK Y CADA UNO SE VA POR SU LADO LOS GUARDIANES SE VAN CON ENDY Y LAS INNERS A BUSCAR A LAS OUTERS

CON ENDIMION 

N/A ENDIMION ESTABA EN LA HABITACION CERCA DE LA DE SERENA 

TOC TOC

ENDY: ADELANTE

Y ENTRARON LOS CUATRO GUARDIANES

ENDY FRUNCIO UN POCO EL CEÑO CUANDO VIO A JEDITE

MALACHITE: MAJESTAD QUE LE PARECIO ESTE REINO

ENDY: ES BASTANTE HERMOSO, PERO HUBIERA PREFERIDO HABERME QUEDADO EN CASA 

ZIOCITE: POR QUE? SI UDS. ERA EL QUE MAS QUERIA VENIR (YA QUE LO HABIAN CONTADO COSAS BASTANTE BUENAS Y QUERIA SALIR DE DUDAS AL CONOCER A LA PRINCESA YA QUE LE HABIAN CONTADO QUE ERA COMO ESTAR VIENDO UN ANGEL)

ENDY: TU MISMO LO DIJISTE QUERIA

NEFLITE: Y QUE LO HIZO CAMBIAR DE IDEA

ENDY: NADA. –DIJO EN TONO SECO- EN ESO MIRA A JEDITE Y LE DICE: YA TE LE DECLARASTE A ESE AMOR

JEDITE: SI SU MAJESTAD

ENDY: Y QUE TE DIJO?

JEDITE: ME ACEPTO 

ENDY: ME ALEGRO ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON LA PRINCESA

JEDITE: -CON UNA GOTA EN LA CABEZA- DISCULPE PERO CON QUIEN?

ENDY: NO TE HAGAS QUE SE QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA, ESPERO QUE LA HAGAS MUY FELIZ

JEDITE: JAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES LO QUE UD. CREE POR ESO ESTA ASI JAJAJAJA

LOS DEMAS ESTABAN TAMBIEN RIENDOSE 

ENDY: NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO YO VI CUANDO TE ESTABAS DECLARANDO 

JEDITE: SI ME DECLARE PERO A RAY

ENDY: QUE ESTAS JUGANDO CON LAS DOS?

JEDITE: NO, MAJESTAD PERO ME PODRIA DECIR DONDE ME VIO DECLARANDOME A SERE

ENDY: EN EL PATIO 

JEDITE: JAJAJAJA ALLI SERENA ME ESTABA AYUDANDO A DECLARARME A RAY, ELLA SE HIZO PASAR POR RAY PARA QUE LE DIJERA LO QUE TENIA PENSADO DECIRLE 

ENDY: QUE!!!!! ESTAS SEGURO???

JEDITE: SI, Y AHORA CON RAY SOMOS NOVIOS

ENDY: OH POR LA DIOSA GEA 

MALACHITE: QUE SUCEDE 

ENDY: ES QUE LA PRINCESA SE ACERCO A CONVERSARME, DIJE QUE SE ALEJARA DE MI

NEFLITE: Y POR QUE LE DIJO ESO? 

ENDY: NO LO SE SOLO SE QUE ALGO ME DIJO QUE ME COMPORTARA ASI CON ELLA

ZIOCITE: JAJAJAJA YO SE QUE ES LO QUE LE PASO JAJAJA CHICOS TENIAMOS RAZON

LOS DEMAS SOLO SE COLOCARON A REIR Y SE MIRABAN UNOS A OTRO ASINTIENDO CON LA CABEZA 

ENDY: QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA? LE PREGUNTO MIENTRAS QUE TENIA UNA GRAN GOTA EN LA CABEZA 

JEDITE: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE UD. SE COLOCO CELOSO Y POR ESO REACCIONO ASI, ES NATURAL

ENDY: YO CELOSO Y POR QUE?

MALACHITE: POR QUE SE ENAMORO A PRIMERA VISTA DE LA PRINCESA ES OBVIO

ENDY: QUE YO ENAMORADO 

T: SIIII UD. SE ENAMORO 

ENDY: NO PUEDE SER LA ACABO DE CONOCER

ZIOCITE: Y ESO QUE??

JEDITE: YO VOY A IR A VER A ANGEL DORADO, LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ESTE TRISTE

ENDY: POR QUE ESTARIA TRISTE

JEDITE: ELLA ES BASTANTE SENCIBLE Y LO QUE UD DEBE HABERLE DICHO PUEDE QUE LA HAYA AFECTADO BASTANTE

ENDY: LO SIENTO YO NO QUIZE

JEDITE: ESO SE LO DEBE DECIR A ELLA

ENDY: Y DONDE ESTA 

JEDITE: MEJOR DIGASELO ESTA NOCHE CUANDO LE ENTREGUE EL REGALO 

ENDY: POR QUE

JEDITE: POR QUE NO HAY QUIEN LA CALME CUANDO ESTA TRISTE Y YO SE CUAL ES LA MANERA PARA QUE SONRIA 

ENDY: Y COMO LO SABES

JEDITE: POR QUE LA CONOSCO MUY BIEN

ENDY: ESTA BIEN PERO DESPUES ME DICES SI ESTA MUY ENOJADA

JEDITE: LO PRIMERO ES QUE ELLA NUNCA SE ENOJA CON LA GENTE SOLO SE COLOCA TRISTE 

ENDY: ESTA BIEN 

JEDITE: PERMISO MAJESTAD Y SE RETIRA DE LA HABITACION DE ENDY PARA DIRIGIRSE A DONDE SERENA

MALACHITE: QUIEN IBA A DECIR QUE UD MAJESTAD QUEDARIA FLECHADO POR LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

ENDY: NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO, YA ME SIENTO BASTANTE MAL POR ELLA LA TRATE MUY DURAMENTE

NEFLITE: YA SE LE VA A PASAR RECUERDE LO QUE DIJO JEDITE

ENDY: ESO ESPERO 

ZIOCITE: AUNQUE ESTA NOCHE TENDRA COMPETENCIA 

ENDY: POR QUE LO DICES???

MALACHITE: ES QUE NOS ENTERAMOS POR LAS CHICAS QUE ESTARA PRESENTE EL ETERNO ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA 

ENDY: QUE!!! AHORA SI QUE NO TENGO ESPERANZAS

NEFLITE: NO SE PREOCUPE DEJELO EN NUESTRAS MANOS

ENDY: DE QUE HABLAN 

MALACHITE: UD NO SE PREOCUPE 

Y SALIERON DE LA HABITACION DEJANDO A ENDY SOLO CON UNA GRAN GOTA EN LA CABEZA

MIENTRAS EL ETERNO ENAMORADO DE SERENA YA HABIA PISADO SUELO LUNAR Y ERA DIRIGIDO A SU HABITACION POR LAS SCOUT 

TOC TOC 

SERENA: ADELANTE 

JEDITE: HOLA MI ANGEL 

SERENA: PASA Y SIENTATE AQUÍ SI QUIERES

JEDITE NOTO A SERE CON LOS OJOS ROJOS Y LE DIJO….. TE SIENTES BIEN 

SERENA: NO ESTOY TRISTE 

JEDITE: QUE SUCEDIÓ MI ANGEL (LE DIJO MIENTRAS SE SENTABA A SU LADO Y LA ABRAZABA)

SERENA: NADA QUE TU PRINCIPE ES UN MAL EDUCADO ( Y APOYA SU CABEZA EN JEDITE)

JEDITE: PERO QUE TE HIZO

SERENA: FUE UN GROSERO Y ME TRATO MAL SNIF SNIF

JEDITE: DISCULPALO ESTABA ENOJADO POR UN MAL ENTENDIDO 

SERENA: PERO NO TIENE POR QUE DESQUITARSE CONMIGO 

JEDITE: SI PERO EL ESTA ARREPENTIDO TE LO ASEGURO 

SERENA: LO DUDO PERO NO LE PUEDO HACER NADA 

JEDITE: YA MI ANGEL NO TE COLOQUES TRISTE 

SERENA: ESTA BIEN

JEDITE: QUE TE PARECE SI ME DAS UNA SONRISA

SERENA: NO TENGO GANAS NO ME SIENTO BIEN 

JEDITE: PORQUE?? –LE PREGUNTO PERO EL YA SABIA LA RESPUESTA Y ESA ERA ENDIMION—

SERENA: QUIERO ESTAR SOLA – EN ESE INSTANTE SERENA SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA Y LE DICE A JEDITE PERO TAMBIEN HAY ALGO MAS 

JEDITE: SABES QUE PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI

SERENA: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE …….. ME GUSTA ENDIMION 

JEDITE SE CLOCO A REIR YA QUE SABIA QUE ERA ESO

SERENA: QUE NO ME VAS A DECIR NADA 

JEDITE: Y QUE TE VOY A DECIR SI YA LO SABIA 

SERENA: COMO ES ESO?????????

JEDITE: SE TE NOTO CUANDO LO VISTE APENAS ME HABLASTE Y SIEMPRE QUE ME VEIAS NO TE IMPORTABA NADIE MAS PERO EN ESE MOMENTO CUANDO LO VISTE TE QUEDASTE DE PIEDRA 

SERENA: COMO SIEMPRE ERES EL UNICO QUE ME CONOCE BIEN

JEDITE: SI JIJIJI Y QUE VAS A HACER 

SERENA: NADA NO VES QUE LE CAIGO MAL 

JEDITE: NO LO CREO SOLO ESTA UN POCO…..

SERENA: UN POCO QUE??? NO SERA QUE ES UN POCO CREIDO 

JEDITE: JAJAJAJ NO NADA 

SERENA: ADEMAS YA TIENE NOVIA O NO RECUERDAS QUE ME DIJISTE QUE SU PADRE LE DIJO QUE SALIERA CON ESA JOVEN PELIROJA 

JEDITE: QUIEN BERIL???? NO N O LO CREO 

SERENA: POR LO QUE HE OIDO DE ELLA ES BASTANTE PESADA A LO MEJOR SON TAL PARA CUAL 

JEDITE: DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS 

SERENA: NO!!!

JEDITE: QUE TE CUESTA!!! 

SERENA: NO POR QUE ES UN CREIDO Y ADEMAS ME HE DAD9 CUENTA QUE TODOS LOS PRINCIPES SON IGUALES YA VES ……. DIAMANTE ERA GUIADO POR SU MADRE PARA CONQUISTARME SIN CONTAR EL OTRO QUE TRATO DE BESAME A LA FUERZA TE ACUERDAS, SON TODOS UNOS CERDOS

JEDITE: ENDIMION ES DIFERENTE YA LO VERAS 

SERENA: Y POR QUE TAN INTERESADO EN QUE CONVERSE CON EL???? QUE TRAES ENTRE MANO 

JEDITE: NADA -DIJO COLOCANDO CARA DE YO NO HE HECHO NADA—

SERENA: JA JA SABES QUE TE CONOSCO PERO SE QUE ALGO TRAMAS Y VOY A ANDAR PENDIENTE…… BUENO YA ME ANIME ME VOY AL LAGO QUIERES VENIR???

JEDITE: ME ENCANTARIA …….. PERO VOY A VER A RAY

SERENA: OK QUE TE VAYA BIEN –LE DIJO MIENTRAS SALIAN DE LA HABITACION Y CADA UNO SE DIRIGIA A SU DESTINO 

SERENA SE HABIA SENTADO A LA ORILLA DEL LAGO A MOJARSE SUS PIES Y A OBSERVAR A SUS FLORES QUE LA RODEABAN MIENTRAS COMENZABA A CAERLE PETALOS DE FLORES DE LOS ARBOLES HASTA DEJARLE EL PELO RODEADO DE PETALOS DE DISTINTOS Y FUE CUANDO VARIOS ANIMALITOS PEQUEÑOS SE LE ACERCARON Y ELLA COMENZO A HACERLES CARIÑO MIENTRAS HABLABA 

MIS QUERIDOS AMIGO COMO HAN ESTADO….. A YA VEO ESTAS ENAMORADO …. ME LO IMAGINO DEBES DE ESTAR CONTENTO Y TU ….. DIJO MIENTRAS MIRABA A OTRO ANIMALITO…… YA SE TAMBIEN ESTAS CONOCIENDO EL AMOR….. EN ESO SERENA DIO UN SUSPIRO Y DIJO: SI NO FUERA TAN DOLOROSO ESTAR ENAMORADO PERO EL NO SER CORRESPONDIDO DUELE..

Y SE SIENTE UNA VOZ

VOZ: DEBE DE SER CIEGO PARA NO FIJARSE EN ESTE HERMOSO ANGEL, LASTIMA QUE SOLO ME MIRES COMO AMIGO

SERENA: SSSEEIIYYAA ESTAS Aquí

SEIYA: POR SUPUESTO BOMBOM NUNCA ME PERDERIA UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VERTE 

SERENA: YA BASTA NO MOLESTES 

SEIYA: ESTA BIEN ( Y SE SENTO AL LADO DE ESTA) Y QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE NO TE CORRESPONDE

SERENA: NADIE ( SE COLOCO ROJA)

SEIYA: NO TE CREO DIME QUIEN ES PARA MATARLO JAJAJAJAJA

SERENA: JAJAJAJA YA BASTA SEIYA 

SEIYA: ESTA BIEN PERO TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO 

SERENA. SI DIME 

SEIYA COMENZO A ACERCARSE A SERENA Y LE DICE AL OIDO: PARECE QUE EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA ESTA ESPIANDONOS

SERENA: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SEIYA: SI ESTA ALLA ATRÁS

SERENA: Y COMO TE DISTE CUENTA…. Y COMO LO CONOCES????

SEIYA: POR QUE LO VI Y SEGUNDO SI YA LO CONOCIA PUES DE ESO TE TENIA QUE CONTAR 

SERENA: CON OJOS DE CURIOSIDAD

SEIYA: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE LA PRINCESA ME MANDO A ESE PLANETA POR UNOS TRATADOS Y ALLI LO CONOCI AUNQUE NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN 

SERENA: Y POR QUE???

SEIYA: ES QUE ESTUVE CONVERSANDO CON LA PRIMA DE EL Y TUVIMOS UNA FUERTE DISCUSION 

SERENA: CONVERSANDO O COQUETIANDO

SEIYA: ESO DA IGUAL…. PAL CASO ES QUE ES BASTANTE DESAGRADABLE

SERENA: SI LO SE ( AL DECIR ESTO SU ROSTRO SE COLOCO TRISTE)B COSA QUE NOTO SEIYA

SEIYA: NO ME DIGAS BOMBOM QUE TE GUSTA EL PRINCIPE ENGREIDO 

SERENA: EH PUES ………. COMO TE DIGO….

SEIYA: ESO ES UN SI 

SERENA: EH …..

SEIYA: Y YO YA ME DEJASTE

SERENA: JAJAJAJA N TU ERES UNICO SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO PEO ES DISTINTO LO QUE SIENTO 

SEIYA: NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE AYUDARE…. COMO LA VES QUE TE AYUDE A SACARTE A DIAMANTE DE ENCIMA TE ACUERDAS

SERENA: SI TE HICISTE PASAR POR MI NOVIO 

SEIYA: SIP POR TI HARIA CUALQUIER COSA 

SERENA: JAJAJA GRACIAS Y SE LE ARROJO A LOS BRAZOS 

SEIYA: PERO CON UNA CONDICION

SERENA: CUAL??? DIJO CON UN POCO DE INTRIGA 

SEIYA: QUE ME PRESENTES A TU PRIMA 

SERENA: DE DONDE LA CONOCES 

SEIYA: TU MADRE LA MANDO A MI PLANETA PERO NO PUDE CONVERSAR CON ELLA ME PARECIO BASTANTE SIMPATICA Y SE PARECE BASTANTE A TI 

SERENA: ESTA BIEN TE PRESENTARE A USAGUI HOY VA A VENIR

SEIYA: BIEN Y YO TE AYUDO CON EL SEÑOR SIMPATIA

SERENA: JAJAJAJA NO TE PREOCUPES A LO MEJOR EL ESTA ENAMORADO

SEIYA: -LO DUDO O NO ESTARIA ESPIANDO – NO LO CREO PERO SERA MEJOR QUE CAMINEMOS QUE YA SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE PARA TU FIESTA Y TODAVIA TE TIENES QUE CAMBIAR 

SERENA: AH DE VERAS 

SEIYA: PERO ANTES –SACA UNA CAJITA – TOMA TU REGALO ESTO ES UN REGALO MIO, DE LA PRINCESA Y DE MIS HERMANOS LO CUALES TE MANDARON SALUDOS 

SERENA: GRACIAS AL ABRIR SE DA CUENTA QUE ES UN ANILLO

SEIYA: ES EL ANILLO ARCOIRIS. 

** ERA UN ANILLO DORADO EL CUAL TENIA UNA PIEDRA EN FORMA DE MARIPOSA LA CUAL TENIA TODOS LOS COLORES QUE UNO PIUEDE IMAGINAR**

SERENA: EL ANILLO ARCOIRIS???

SEIYA: SI ESTO TE DARA UNA TRANSFORMACION DE SAILOR SERAS SAILOR ARCOIRIS PERO ESTO QUEDARA EN SECRETO ENTRE NOSOTROS YA QUE LA PRINCESA ME DIJO QUE TE LO DIERA A SOLAS

SERENA: POR QUE??

SEIYA:POR QUE ESTO TE SERVIRA SI ES QUE TIENES ENEMIGO 

SERENA: PERO YO YA SOY SAILOR MOON

SEIYA: NO IMPORTA ESTA TE DARA MAS PODER Y SE COMPLEMENTA CON TU BOCHE DE SAILOR SERAS MAS FUERTE 

SERENA: BUENO GRACIAS ME PARECE HERMOSO UY NO TE PREOCUPES NO LE DIRE A NADIE Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A SEIYA 

MIENTRAS ENDY ESTABA QUE LE HERVIA LA SANGRE AL RECONOCER A SEIYA 

ENDY: NO PUEDE SER ESE ES EL ETERNO ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA PRIMERO EN LA TIERRA QUIERE SEDUCIR A MI PRIMA Y AHORA LE REGALA UN ANILLO A LA PRINCESA , LA CUAL ACEPTA ENCANTADA QUE DIA ES EL PEOR DE TODOS ME HE ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN SU CORAZON YA TIENE DUEÑO 

YA HABIA LLEGADO LA NOCHE TODOS ESTABAN EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL EL CUAL ESTABA ADORNADO MUY ELEGANTEMENTE Y ESTABA LLENO DE PRINCESAS, PRINCIPES Y EMBAJADORES DE LOS PLANETAS TODOS PARA SALUDAR A LA HEREDERA DEL MILENIO DE PLATA. 

PROXIMO CAPITULO……..

ENCUENTRO DE SERENA Y ENDIMION HABRA UN AMOR Y CELOS POR PARTE DE AMBOS….. ESPERO LES GUSTE 

BESOS A TODOS Y DEJEN REVIEW 

AH Y ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE SALUDOS A MIS AMIGAS DEL MSN 


	2. la fiesta y el nacimiento del romance

__

CAPITULO ANTERIOR..SERENA ESTABA CON SEIYA EL CUAL LE DABA UN REGALO, PERO......NUESTRO PRINCIPE ESTABA ESPIENDO Y ESTABA ENOJADO YA QUE PENSO QUE SERENA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE SEIYA

CAPITULO DOS...

EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL YA EATABAN REUNIDOS TODOS LOS INVITADOS LA UNICA QUE FALTABA ..COMO SIEMPRE ...ADIVINEN QUIEN ES ...SIIIIIII ES SERENA QUIEN TODAVIA SE ESTABA ARREGLANDO PARA TRATAR DE QUE EL PRINCIPE POR LO MENOS LA MIRARA ...HASTA SE CONFORMABA CON SER SU AMIGA ... PARA LUEGO COMENZAR A CONQUISTARLO..

ENDIMION YA ESTABA EN EL SALON JUNTO A SUS GENERALES LOS CUALES TODOS ESTABAN EN PAREJA HASTA JEDITE.POR LO QUE ENDY SE SENTIA FUERA DE LUGAR SEIYA EN CAMBIO ESTABA BUSCANDO A LA PRIMA DE LA PRINCESA.. MALACHITE Y LOS DEMAS GENERALES SE MIRABAN EN FORMA DE COMPLICIDAD Y SE REIAN ENTRE ELLOS , ENDIMION NO ENTENDIA QUE ERA LO QUE SUCEDIA, PERO SABIA QUE ALGO TRAMABAN YA QUE LOS CONOCIA BASTANTE BIEN, UN POCO MAS ALLA SE E NCONTRABA UNA JOVEN DE CABELLOS ROJOS LA CUAL MIRABA MUY ENTUSIASMADA AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA, PERO EL ESTABA TAN CONCENTRADO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO SE FIJABA MUCHO EN LA GENTE QUE ESTABA ALLI...

MIENTRAS CON SERENA

L: PRINCESA APURESE QUE LA UNICA QUE FALTA ERES TU 

S: SI LUNA YA VOY, NO TE PREOCUPES ... DESPUES DE TERMINAR DE ARREGLARSE SE VA CORRIENDO AL SALON PRINCIPAL Y SE DETIENE EN LA PUERTA ..UN GUARDIA LA VE Y DICE A TODA VOZ...ATENCION A TODOS LA PRINCESA SERENIDAD ACABA DE LLEGAR ..TODO EL MUNDO SE LA QUEDO VIENDO SE VEIA MUY HERMOSA LLEVABA UN VESTIDO ROSADO CLARO CON ESCOTE EN SU ESPALDA Y SOSTENIDO CON UNOS FINOS TIRANTES ALREDEDOR DE SU CUELLO Y LA PARTE BAJA DEL VESTIDO ERA BASTANTE GRANDE (COMO EL DE CENICIENTA LA PARTE DE LA CINTURA HACIA ABAJO) SU PELO LO LLEVABA SUELTO SOLO TENIA UNA FINA CORONA LA CUAL SUJETABA UNA PARTE DEL PELO PERO EL RESTANTE CAIA MOSTRANDO SUS HERMOSOS CABELLOS DORADOS..ENDIMION CUANDO LA VIO CASI SE AHOGO CON LA BEBIDA Y LO MISMO LE PASO A MUCHOS DE LOS OTROS PRINCIPES QUE H ABIAN VENIDO A FELICITAR A LA PRINCESA

ENDIMION ***** SE VE REALMENTE HERMOSA*****

JEDITE SE SEPARO DE RAY PARA IR DONDE SERENA Y ESTE CUANDO LLEGO AL LADO DE ESTA LE OFRECIO SU BRAZO PARA QUE ENTRARA ..MUCHO DE LOS JOVENES PRESENTES SINTIERON ENVIDIA DE JEDITE POR IR CON SEREBA

J: TE VBS HERMOSA MI ANGEL

S: **SONROJANDOSE** GRACIAS JEDITE PERO NO LO DIGAS DELANTE DE RAY QUE SE PUEDE ENOJAR 

J: SI NO TE PREOCUPES ES NUESTRO SECRETO JIJIIJI

S: COMO DIGAS Y LE SONRIO ..LUEGO JEDITE LA ACOMPAÑO A DONDE ESTABA LA REINA SERENETY Y LA DEJO CON ELLA Y SE FUE CON RAY Y LOS DEMAS..MIENTRAS ENDY NO PODIA DEJAR DE MIRAR A LA P RI NCESA

RS: QUERIDA HIJA TE DESEO LO MEJOR EN ESTE DIA Y SE ALEJA DE SI HJA

S: GRACIAS MADRE. Y EN ESO SERENA VA CAMINANDO A TOMAR BUSCAR UN REFRESCO, CUANDO LO MISMO HACIA ENDIMION YA QUE SE LE HABIA PERDIDO DE VISTA SERENA Y EN ESE MOMENTO 

SPLASH SERENA Y ENDIMION CHOCARON Y NINGUNO SE DIO CUENTA CON QUIEN HABIA CHOCADO 

S: OH LO SIENTO MUCHO

E: PUES PARA OTRA VEZ TENGA MAS CUIDADO!!!1 DIJO EN UN TONO BASTANTE ENOJADO.Y EN ESO SERENA Y ENDY SE MIRARON Y SE QUEDARON VIENDO

S:TU. PUES EL QUE DEVERIA TENER MAS CUIDADO

E: **QUIEN NO ESTABA DE BUEN HUMOR POR LAS MIRADITAS QUE SEIYA LE DABA A SERENA Y MENOS CREYENDO QUE ERE NOVIA DE EL** ACA LA UNICA QUE DEBERIA TENER CUIDADO ERES TU CABEZA DE CHORLITO 

S: MIRA PRINCIPE DE PACOTILLA NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE ME INSULTES Y MENOS ALGUIEN TA ARROGANTE MENTIROSO COMO TU

E: COMO YO CLARO SI ACA LA UNICA QUE ES ARROGANTE Y ADEMAS COQUETA ERES TU PRINCESAITA CONSENTIDA 

S: A NO ESO NO TE LO AGUANTO ENGREIDO LE IBA A DAR UNA CACHETADA PERO UNA MANO LA DETUVO

S: QUIEN DIABLOS ME DETUVO..Y CUANDO MIRO ..SEIYA

SE: SI SOY YO NE CREES QUE TE ESTAS EXCEDIENDO UN POCO PEQUEÑA NO ESPARA QUE TE ENOJES TANTO

S: PERO EL ME INSULTO 

E: CLARO PERO TU DEVERIAS FIJARTE MAS POR DONDE ANDAS 

S: JA JA JA QUE GRACIOSO EL TENIA QUE HABLAR

SE: YA BASTA... MEJOR VAMONOS Y TOMA A SERENA DEL BRAZO

E: SI ES LO MEJOR LLEVATELA

S: ANTES DE IRSE LE SACO LA LENGUA

E: POR DIOS NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO DE ESA NIÑA Y MENOS HABER YO TENIDO ESE COMPORTAMIENTO ..NADIE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS PERO ELLA .Y SE ALEJO A DONDE SUS GENERALES Y LAS SCOUT SIN DEJAR DE MIRAR A LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

S: OH QUE INSOPORTABLE COMO ME PUDE HABER ENAMORADO DE EL COMO ..COMO 

SE: YA PEQUEÑA NO TE COLOQUES ASI Y VEN A DISFRUTAR DE LA FIESTA

S: SI TIENES RAZON

SE: BOMBOM TE VES PRECIOSA HASTA SIENTO ENVIDIA DE TU SABES..LE DIJO AL OIDO

S: YA BASTA SEIYA QUE ME SONROJARE

SE: PUES TE VERAS HERMOSA... MIENTRAS SEIYA MOLESTABA A SERENA ESTA SE FIJO QUE CERCA DE ALLI ESTABA SU PRIMA Y LA LLAMO: USAGUI!!!!!!!

UNA JOVEN DE CABELLOS ROJOS Y OJOS AZULES SE QUEDO MIRANDO A VER QUIEN LA LLAMABA Y LUEGO AL DARSE CUENTA SE ACERCO A LA PRINCESA Y LE DIJO: PRIMA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TE VES MUY LINDA

S: GRACIAS PERO TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS ...AH USAGUI TE QUIERO PRESENTAR A UN BUEN AMIGO..Y LE DICE A SEIYA .SEIYA .ESTE NO COLOCABA ATENCION ESTABA DISTRAIDO MIRANDO A USAGUI

S: SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!

SE: OH LO SIENTO BOMBOM ME DECIAS???

S: BUENO SEIYA TE PRESENTO A MI PRIMA USAGUI ..USAGUI TE PRESENTO A SEIYA 

U: HOLA MUCHO GUSTO 

SE: EL GUSTO ES MIO EL ADMIRAR A ESTA HERMOSA FLOR 

U: ***COLORADA*** GRACIAS 

S: BUENO LO DEJO PARA QUE CONVERSEN 

SE: HE NO TAN RAPIDO RECUERDA QUE ME PROMETISTE UNA PIEZA DE BAILE Y ADEMAS RECUERDA QUE TIENES QUE SACARLE CELOS 

S: SI LO RECUERDO PERO NO LO GRITES A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS

SE: LO SIENTO PERO DEBERIAS DE VER LA CARA QUE TIENE AHORA ESTA QUE ME MATA 

U: DE QUE HABLAN UDS DOS .. HARIAN EL FAVOR DE CONTARMELO 

S: LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME GUSTA EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA PERO PARECE YO NO LE CAIGO MUY BIEN 

U: POR QUE LO DICES??

S: ES QUE TUVIMOS UNA PELEA Y ALLI ME LO DIJO

U: PERO MIRANDOLO NO CREO QUYE LE CAIGAS MAL MAS PARECE CELOSO ... AVER SEIYA TE PIDO UN FAVOR

SE: LO QUE TU DIGAS MI FLOR

U: JIJIJIJI BUENO PODRIAS ABRAZAR A SERENIDAD

SE: ESTA BIEN ...Y SE ACERC A SERENA Y LA ABRAZA MUY CARIÑOSAMENTE PARA LUEGO DARLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA 

Y LUEGO SE COLOCARON A BAILAR SOLO UNA PIEZA YA QUE DESPUES TENDRIA QUE BAILAR CON USAGUI 

LA CARA DE ENDIMION NO PODIA ESTAR MAS ROJA DE RABIA POR QUE EL NO ERA EL QUE ESTABA AL LADO DE ESE ANGEL SINO ESE TAL SEIYA

JEDITE: MAJESTAD QUE LE SUCEDE??? LE PREGUNTO PREOCUPADO PERO AL VER QUE ESTE NO LE CONTESTABA MIRO EN LA MISMA DIRECCION DE ENDY Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE SU PRINCIPE ESTABA CELOSO DE SEIYA AUNQUE ESTE YA SABIA QUE SEIYA ESTABA DETRÁS DE LA PRIMA DE SERENA PERO ERA MEJOR HACERLO CREER LO CONTRARIO YA QUE ASI ESTARIA MAS CELOSO Y VERIA SI ENDY REALMENTE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE SU AMIGA YA QUE NO QUERIA QUE ELLA SUFRIERA Y POR LO QUE SE FIJO EL ESTABA MAS QUE ENAMORADO DE SRENA YA QUE EL NUNCA HABIA REACCIONADO ASI CUANDO LE HABIAN GUSTADO OTRAS CHICAS 

J: ESTA BIEN MAJESTAD 

ENDY: EH ME DECIAS

J: LE PREGUNTE SI LE PASABA ALGO

E: NO NADA SOLAMENTE QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO Y ME QUIERO IR A ACOSTAR 

TODOS LOS GENERALES Y LAS SCOUTS: NO!!!!!!!!!!

E: ESTA BIEN PERO N O SE COLOQUEN ASI 

T: JAJAJAJAJAJA

U: JAJAJAJAJA

S: DE QUE TE RIES 

SE: EH CUENTANOS YA QUE NO LE VEO EL CHISTE+

U: ES QUE TU APUESTO PRINCIPE ESTABA CELOSA

S: SI CLARO DOS VECES

U: ES VERDAD, YA QUE SI LAS MIRADAS MATARAN SEIYA YA ESTARIA SEPULTADO 

SE: JAJAJAJAJA 

U: JAJAJAJA

S: JAJ AJAJA YA BASTA NO ME DEN ILUSIONES ADEMAS CON LO GUAPO QUE ES YA DEBE DE TENER NOVIA 

U: POR LO QUE HE OIDO NO TIENE 

S: JAJAJA SIEMPRE SABES TODAS LAS COPUCHAS DEL REINO Y NO TE BASTA Y TE SABES TAMBIEN LA DE LOS OTROS 

U: PUES SI JIJIJIJIJ

SE: JAJAJA ERES BASTANTE DIVERTIDA

U: TU TAMPOCO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS 

S: YA BASTA ME VOY LOS DEJO SOLOS Y SE RETIRA DEL LADO DE ELLOS 

JEDITE SE DA CUENTA Y SALE A SU ENCUENTRO .Y EN ESE INSTANTE LA REUNA SERENETY DICE QUE COMIENZE EL BAILE Y COMO ERA PROTOCOLO SSERENA POR SER LA CUMPLEAÑERA DEBERIA DE HACER LA APERTURA POR LO QUE LA ACOMPAÑO JEDITE AMBOS BAILABAN MUY BIEN .. LUEGO LES SIGUIERON TODOS LOS GENERALES CON LAS SCOUTS AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS INVITADOS UNO DE LOS UNICOS QUE QUEDABAN ERA ENDY Y RAY Y COMO ESTA HABIA PUESTO EN MAR CHA EL PLAN CONVERSADOP CON LOS DEMAS DECIDIO COLOCAR SU CARA DE ENOJADA (COMO SI LE COSTARA MUCHO) Y A LA VEZ DE ABURRIDA POR LO QUE ENDY SE DIO CUENTA Y LE DIJO: SRTA. ME PERMITE ESTE BAILE.

R: SI MAJESTAD .****** ESTA FUNCIONANDO AHORA JEDITE TIENE QUE GUIAR A SERENA HASTA DONDE ESTAMOS PARA HACER CAMBIO

AMBAS PAREJAS ESTABAN BAILANDO MUY BIEN Y JEDITE DISCIMULADAMENTE COMENZO A GUIAR A SERENA CERCA DE DONDE ESTABA RAY Y ENDY Y CUANDO YA ESTABAN CERCA JEDITE LE DIJO A ENDY

J: LO SIENTO MAJESTAD PERO ME LLEVO A MI N OVIA Y A CAMBIO LE DEJO A ESTE ANGEL 

SERENA SE LO QUEDO VIENDO Y CON SUS OJOS LE DECIA QUE N O LO HI CIERA PERO JEDITE LE DIJO: NO TE PREOCUPES QUE NO MUERDE ENDY Y SE VA CON RAY DEJANDO A SERENA Y A ENDY MIRANDOSE EL UNO AL OTRO 

E: BUENO PRINCESA ESPERO QUE NO SE ENOJE TU NOVIO POR QUE ESTOY BAILANDO CON UD

S: QUE NOVIO???? 

E: SEIYA. BUENO NO IMPORTA SI NI QUIERE DECIRME ... Y COMO LO HA PASADO

S: BIEN.****QUE LO HABRA HECHO PENSAR QUE SEIYA ES MI NOVIO****

E: ME ALEGRO *****COMO ME GUSTARIA BESAR A ESTE ANGEL *****Y LE DIO UNA SONRISA 

S: ME PODRIA DECIR POR QUE ESTABA ENOJADO CONMIGO EN LA TARDE? QUE YO SEPA YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA

E: ***QUE NO ME HA HECHO NADA PUES ME HA FLECHADO*** NADA SOLO PENSE QUE UD ERA NOVIA DE UNO DE MIS GENERALES 

S: DE JEDITE??

E: PUES..SI YA QUE SE VEN TAN EN CONFIANZA

S: ESO ES POR QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y ES MI CONFIDENTE .POR ESO LO QUIERO MUCHO 

E: AH PUES ENTONCES ME DISCULPO

S: PUES DISCULPA ACEPTADA Y AHORA ME PODRIA DECIR QUIEN LE DIJO QUE YO ERA NOVIA DE SEIYA

E: PUES EN LA TARDE JEDITE ME DIJO QUE SU ETERNO ENAMORADO LLEGABA HOY Y LUEGO SALI A DAR UN PASEO POR LO JARDINES Y LA VI CON EL Y COMO EL LE DIO UN ANILLO Y UD LO ACEPTO ENCANTADA PENSE QUE ERA DE COMPROMISO

S: JAJAJAJA NO PARA NADA ES UN REGALO QUE FUE ENVIADO POR LA PRINCESA DEL PLANETA DEL FUEGO

E: AH PUES PARECE QUE HE HECHO FALSO JUICIO DE UD. ESPERO ME DISCULPE OTRA VEZ

S: POR SUPUESTO CON UNA CONDICION 

E: ***UN POCO EXTRAÑADO*** PUES HARE TODO LO QUE UD. QUIERA 

S: DEJA DE TRATARME DE UD. Y DIGAME SERENA POR FAVOR 

E: SOLO SI TU DEJAS DE TRATARME TAN FORMALMENTE

S: ESTA BIEN ...Y ASI SIGUEN BAILANDO POR BASTANTE TIEMPO 

LAS OUTERS MIRABAN CON UNA SONRISA A SERENA Y AL PRINCIPE A EXCEPCIÓN DE HARUKA LA CUAL NO LE GUSTABA NADA QUE SU PEQUEÑA GATITA ESTUVIERA CON UN HOMBRE 

LAS INNERS CON LOS GENERALES ESTABAN CONVERSADO SOBRE LA LINDA PEREJA QUE FORMABAN SUS PRINCIPES 

SEIYA Y USAGUI YA SE HABIAN HECHO NOVIOS Y MIRABAN MUY CONTENTOS A SERENA Y A ENDIMION YA QUE SE VEIA QUE ERAN LA PAREJA PERFECTA AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES QUE SE ENCONTRABAN ALLI 

DESPUES DE UN RATO SERENA Y ENDY HABIAN PARADO DE BAILAR 

E: SERENA AHORA TE VOY A DAR TU REGALO

S: **CON OJOS DE CORAZON**

E: SI SIGUEME AL JARDIN EN LA TARDE VI EL LUGAR PERFECTO PARA ENTREGARTE MI REGALO

S: ESTA BIEN VAMOS ****ENDY LE TOMO LA MANO SERENA Y SALIERON AL JARDIN****

YA EN EL JARDIN ENDY LLEVO A SERENA A UN COSTADO DEL LAGO JUSTO EN LOS LIMITES DEL PALACIO 

S: ADONDE ME LLEVAS???

E: PUES ..YA LLEGAMOS

S:**PARA QUE ME HABRA TRAIDO ACA ME CONOSCO ESTE LUGAR DE MEMORIA**

E: BUENO AHORA CIERRA LOS OJOS 

S: PARA QUE???

E: POR FAVOR CIERRALOS HASME CASO

S: BIEN ****Y CERRO LOS OJOS****

EN ESE INSTANTE ENDY COMENZ A CONCENTRAR ENERGIA Y APARECIO EL CRISTAL DORADO..PARA LUEGO TOCAR EL SUELO ..***POR FAVOR CRISTAL DORADO HAS QUE MI REGALO APARESCA EN ESTE LUGAR CON LA HERMOSURA QUE TENIAN EN MI INVERNADERO EN LA TIERRA*** Y EN ESE INSTANTE TODO EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA PAREJA ESTABA RODEADA DE HERMOSAS ROSAS ROJAS 

E: SERENA AHORA PUEDES ABRIR TUS OJOS 

SERENA COMIENZA A ABRIR SUS OJOS Y SE ENCUENTRA RODEADA DE ROSAS ...

S: SON HERMOSAS 

E: PUES NO TAN HERMOSAS COMO TU?

SERENA SONROJANDOSE... GRACIAS

E: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTEN

S: ES EL MEJOR REGALO QUE ME HAN DADO

E: PUES ESTAS ROSAS NO SON COMUNES ELLAS SON PARTE DE MI YO LAS CREE Y AHORA SON TUYAS Y SERAN PARTEDE TI 

S: GRACIAS ENDY Y LO ABRAZA

ESE ABRAZO HIZO QUE AMBOS SINTIERAN MILES SE CHOQUES ELECTRICOS A TRAVES DE SUS CUERPOS Y LUEGO UNA PAZ Y CALMA ERE COMO SI ESTUBIERAN EN LAS NUBES SUS SENTIDOS IMPEDIAN QUE SE SEPARARAN ESE ABRAZO DURO BASTANTE TIEMPO ..HASTA QUE ALGUIEN APARECIO EN ESCENA ERA UNA DE LAS JOVENES INVITADAS A LA FIESTA ELLA TENIA SU CABELLO ROJO Y SU AURA ERA MALIGNA LLENA DE ODIO 

JOVEN: ENDIMION MI AMOR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO

ESO HIZO QUE LA PAREJA REACCIONARA 

S: ***MIRANDO A ENDY UN POCO CONFUNDIDA*** MI AMOR???'

E: **AUN MAS CONFUNDIDO** QUE TE SUCEDE BERIL

S:LA .. CO..NO..CES **DIJO MIENTRAS SUS OJOS SE COMENZABAN A LLENAR DE LAGRIMAS**

E: SI ES UNA DE LAS REINAS QUE TIENEN TRATADO CON MI REINO ..PERO ELLA NO ES NADA MIO

B: AHORA LO DICES CARIÑO TODO POR QUE ESTAS CON ESTA PRINCESITA

E: BASTA TU SABES BIEN QUE ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA 

S: NO SE PREOCUPEN ME RETIRO YA QUE ESTOY ESTORBANDO

E: **LE SUJETA DEL BRAZO**POR FAVOR SERENA TE JURO QUE ENTRE ELLA Y YO NO HAY NADA 

S: PRINCESA SERENIDAD POR FAVOR. Y NO NECESITO EXPLICACIONES Y AHORA POR FAVOR SUELTEME

E: PERO..

S: NADA DE PERO Y DEJEME IR ***Y LE COMIENZAN A SALIR LAGRIMAS***

B: DEJALA NO VES QUE NO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO APARTE YO SI TE QUIERO 

SERENA AL ESCUCHAR ESTO SE SAFO DE LA MANO DEL PRINCIPE Y SALIO CORRIENDO DESAPARECIENDO DE LA VISTA DE ENDY

E:BERIL DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!! ENTIENDE QUE NO TE QUIERO Y ENTRE TU Y YO NUNCA OYEME BIEN NUNCA VA A HABER NADA ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ Y SE FUE DEJA NDOLA SOLA

BERIL: ESO ES LO QUE CREES TARDE O TEMPRANO SERAS MIO Y ESA PRINCESITA DE LA CUAL TE ENAMORASTE MORIRA Y ASI SERE LA REINA DEL UNIVERSO YA QUE CONQUISTARE AL SISTEMA SOLAR ***Y SE ACERCA A LAS ROSAS ****ENDIMION VERAS COMO VA A QUEDAR EL REGALO PARA TU QUERIDA PRINCESA Y CON SUS MANOS ESTABAN CASI TOCANDO A LAS ROSAS CUANDO DE ESTA SALIERON UNA ESPINAS Y LA DAÑARON***MALDITO LAS PROTEGISTE DE MI YA VERAS LO QUE LE VA A PASAR A TU QUERIDA PRINCESA Y SE ALEJO DEL LUGAR

SERENA QUIEN DESPUES DE CORRER ALEJANDOSE DEL PRINCIPE LLEGO A SU ESCONDITE SECRETO EL CUAL EL UNICO QUE LO CONOCIA ERA JEDITE ESTE QUEDABA DETRÁS DEL JARDIN DEL PALACIO Y ERA UNA PEQUEÑA CUEVA LA CUAL ESTABA COMODAMENTE ARREGLADA YA QUE SERENA SIEMPRE SE IBA ALLI CUANDO QUERIA ESTAR SOLA SIN QUE NADIE LA MOLESTARA 

S: DIOS MIO TIENE NOVIA OTRA VEZ CAI EN SUS ENCANTOS PERO ESTA VA A SER LA ULTIMA ABUELA SELENE POR FAVOR AYUDAME A SER FUERTE Y NO CAER EN SUS ENCANTO Y EN ESE INSTANTE UNA LUZ APARECIO DELANTE DE SERENA LA CUAL ESTABA TOMANDO FORMA DE LA DIOSA SELENE

S: ABUELITA!!!!!

SELENE:MI PEQUEÑA POR QUE ESTAS TRISTE???

S:POR QUE ME ENAMORE DE UN IMPOSIBLE!!!

SELENE: CHIQUITA NADA EN ESTE MUNDO ES IMPOSIBLE Y SI LO QUIERES TIENES QUE ABRIR TU CORAZON Y NO DEJAR QUE EL MAL LO NUBLE ERES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS 

S: PERO EL TIENE NOVIA 

SELENE: ESTA SEGURA, RECUERDA QUE LOS CELOS SON MALOS CONSEJEROS Y UNO A VECES SE CIEGA A VER LA VERDAD, POR ESO ES MEJOR QUE LO ESCUCHES ANTES DE TOMAR ALGUNA DETERMINACION 

S:TIENES RAZON PERO Y SI NO ME QUIERE ..HOY HEMOS ETNIDO BASTANTES DEFIERENCIAS 

SELENE: UNO NUNCA SABE MI PEQUEÑA NUNCA SABE..ANTES DE IRME ESTE ES MI REGALO Y LE ENTREGA UN PEQUEÑO COLGANTE E FORMA DE LUNA PERO NO ESTABA SOLA ESTABA ENTRELAZADA CON EL SIGNO DE LA TIERRA.....ESTO MI NIÑA TE TRAERA BUENA FORTUNA 

S: GRACIAS ABUELA *****COMENZO A DESAPARECER LA DIOSA SELENE****

SERENA ***** SI EL DESTINO QUIERE TENERNOS JUNTOS LO ESTAREMOS PERO SI NO ME RESIGNARE*****

ENDIMION **POR DIOS SIEMPRE POR MALOS ENTENDIDOS ME TENGO QUE SEPARAR DE ELLA **PERO SI EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS ASI SERA PERO SINO YO MISMO LE DARE UNA MANO PARA ESTAR CON ELLA NO LA PUEDO PERDER ASI COMO ASI 

JEDITE: ENDY QUE HACES AQUÍ Y DONDE ESTA MI ANGEL DORADO

A ENDIMION NO LE GUSTO QUE OTRA PERSONA LA LLAMARA TAN CARIÑOSAMENTE POR LO QUE FRUNCIO EL CEÑO...JEDITE AL VER ESTO SE COLOCO A REIR

J: ENDY NO TE PREOCUPES TU SABES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAY Y SERENA SOLAMENTE LA QUIERO COMO MI HERMANA 

E: MAS TE VALE POR QUE CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE ELLA

J: Y SE LO DIJISTE??? POR QUE NO ESTAN JUNTOS???

E: UNA PREGUNTA A LA VEZ....PRIMERO NO SE LO HE DICHO ...SEGUNDO BERIL SE HIZO PASAR POR MI NOVIA Y SERENA SE ENOJO CONMIGO

J: ME LO TEMIA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR!!!

E: POR QUE LO DICES?

J: POR QUE LA VI EN LA FIESTA Y CUANDO UDS. DESPARECIERON ELLA TAMBIEN 

E: Y POR QUE NO ME AVISATE!!!!

J: POR QUE NO SABIA DONDE ENCONTRARTE

E:Y HABLANDO DE ENCONTRAR DONDE ESTARA SERENA LA HE BUSCAD POR TODAS PARTES

J: PUES YOSE DONDE PUEDE ESTAR ..PERO NO TIENES QUE DECIRLE A NADIE YA QUE ES UN SECRETO

E: TE LO PROMETO PERO DIME..

J: SIGAME MAJESTAD..Y COMENZARON A AVANZAR HACIA LA PARTE TRASERA DEL CASTILLO CUANDO ESTUVIERON DELANTE DE UNA CUEVA JEDITE SE DETUV

E: QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE???

J: AQUÍ ES!!!!

E: PERO QUE HARA ACA 

J: PUES CUANDO QUIERE ESTAR SOLA SE VIENE HACIA ACA ES COMO SU REFUGIO

E: AH COMPRENDO ..PERO JEDITE SERAMEJOR QUE TE RETIRES NECESITO CONVERSAR CON ELLA A SOLAS 

J: NO MUY CONVENSIDO LE DIJO: ESTA BIEN PERO LO UNICO QUE LE DIGO SI LA HACE SUFRIR ME LAS PAGARA POR MUY PRINCIPE SEA YA QUE ELLA ES MI HERMANITA

E: JIDITE NO TE PREOCUPES POR QUE DESDE EL DIA QUE LA VI NO SE ME HA PODIDO SALIR DE MI CABEZA Y ESTA PEGADA EN MI CORAZON ... LA AMO COMO NUNCA HE AMADO A OTRA PERSONA ELLA ES MUY ESPECIAL Y AUNQUE TODOS SE OPONGAN.

J: ASI SE HABLA MAJESTAD

SERENA QUE ESCUCHO TODA LA CONVERSACION SE COLOCO COLORADA DIJO: ASI QUE AUNQUE TODOS SE OPONGAN***DIO UNA PEQUEÑA RISITA***

ENDIMION ESTABA EN SHOCK Y COMPLETAMENTE COLORADO(ESO ES POCO PARA COMO ESTABA)...EH PUES YO 

JEDITE: CREO QUE LOS DEJARE SOLOS TIENEN ASUNTOS QUE ARREGLAR.JIJIJIJIJIIJIJI.AH ENDY ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE DILE TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE A MI ***Y SE ALEJO***

SERENA: MO ES NECESARIO LO OI TODO

E:TTTOOODDDOOO BUENO ..PUES YO **NO LE SALIAN LAS PALABRAS**

S:S CHIIIIII DIJO COLOCANDOLE UNA MANO EN LA BOCA A ENDY..

E: **SE LA QUEDO MIRANDO** Y COMENZO A ACERCARSE DE A POCO MIENTRAS SERENA SE COLOCABA ROJA Y COMENZABA A RETROCEDER PERO... QUEDO APOYADA EN UNA PARED POR LO QUE SE QUEDO MIRANDO FIJAMENTE ESOS OJOS AZULES EN LOS CUALES SENTIA QUE SE PERDIA ...ENDY CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE SERENA SU CARA ESTABA A UNOS CENTRIMETROS DE LOS DE SERENA ..CON UNA DE SUS MANOS LA TOMABA DE LA CINTURA MIENTRAS SERENA SOLAMENTE SE DEJABA LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO ..ENDY CON LA OTRA DE SUS MANOS LE TOMO LA CARA Y ACERCO SU BOCA Y BESOS LOS LABIOS DE SERENA ...ENDIMION SINTIO QUE ESTABA BESANDO PETALOS DE ROSA ..LOS LABIOS DE SERENA ERAN UNA EXQUISITES PARA EL PRINCIPE Y SERENA SENTIA QUE ESTABA EN LAS NUBES SE SENTIA PROTEGIDA POR EL.. ESE HOMBRE QUE TENIA EN FRENTE SUYO POR LO QUE CON SUS FINOS BRAZOS LO RODEO DEL CUELLO .ACTITUD POR LO DEMAS QUE AGRADO A NUESTRO QUERIDO PRINCIPE Y LA ATRAJO MAS HACIA EL SINTIENDO SU CUERPO PERO A LA VEZ LA TRATABA CON MUCHO CUIDADO COMO SI FUERA CRISTAL DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS SE SEPARARON DE SU PROLONGADO BESO Y SE QUEDARON VIENDO ENDIMION AHORA LA ABRAZABA Y LE SUSURRABA AL OIDO (CON ESA VOZ SENSUAL QUE TIENE)...DESDE QUE TE VI SENTI QUE TU ERES ESA PERSONA QUE ANDABA BUSCANDO ...ME ENAMORE DE TI ..NO SABES CUANTO ....""" TE AMO""" MI PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

SERENA ESTABA EXTREMADAMENTE ROJA Y NERVIOSA POR LA DECLARACION QUE ACABABA DE ESCUCHAR ..Y SE ATREVIO A HABLAR (CON UNA VOZ SUAVE PERO A LA VEZ SEDUCTORA) ENDIMION YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Y SE ACERCO AL PRINCIPE Y LE BESO LOS LABIOS ...A LO CUAL ENDY ACEPTO GUSTOSO 

DESPUES QUE SE SEPARARON SALIERON DEL ESCONDITE Y Y SE DIRIGIERON AL SALON DE LA FIESTA CUANDO LLEGARON BASTANTES DE LOS PRESENTES SE DIERON CUENTA QUE LLEGARON DE LA MANO Y COMENZARON LOS MURMULLOS Y ANTE ESTO LAS INNERS Y LOS GENERALES SE LE ACERCARON 

J: HUMMMMM ESTABAN PERDIDOS 

SERENA Y ENDY COLORADOS

RAY: SI Y AHORA LLEGAN DE LA MANO ..Y ANTE TAL COMENTARIO SE SSOLTARON AL MOMENTO DE LAS MANOS .NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA 

MINA: PARECE QUE HAY ROMANCE A LA PUERTA JIJIJIJI

MALACHITE: EH PRINCIPE QUIEN IBA A DECIR QUE CAERIA BAJO EL ENCANTO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA ...SI MAL NO RECUERDO UD DIJO QUE NUNCA SE ENAMORARIA 

E: CALLATE MALACHITE

MALACHITE: PERO SI ES LA VERDAD , PERO LO FELICITO HE ESCOGIDO A UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL

SERENA: GRACIAS MALACHITE

MALACHITE: DE NADA PRINCESA

LITA: HACEN LINDA PAREJA

AMI: SI Y SE NOTA QUE TE QUIERE MUCHO SERE ...LO HUBIERAS VISTO COMO SE COLOCO CUANDO ESTABAS CON JEDITE 

S: COMO??? Y MIRO A ENDY

E: ES QUE ME COLOQUE CELOSO 

S: POR ESO ME RESPONDISTE MAL

E: SI Y LO SIENTO 

S: ESTA BIEN PERO TIENES QUE DARME ALGO A CAMBIO 

E: **UN POCO EXTRAÑADO** LO QUE SEA

S: PUES QUIERO UN BESO 

E: LO QUE MANDE MI PRINCESA Y LA BESA DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO ...Y EN ESO APARECE LA REINA SERENETY

RS: HIJA TIENES ALGO QUE CONTARME

S: SI MADRE ...ME HE ENAMORADO DE ENDIMION ..EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA

RS: SI ESO YA LO NOTE

E: MAJESTAD AHORA QUE ESTA AQUÍ ME GUSTARIA PEDIRLE SI ME DEJA FRECUENTAR A SU HIJA Y QUE FUERA MI PROMETIDA

S:**EN SU MENTE RECORRIA LA PALABRA """PROMETIDA"""

RS: SI NO TE PREOCUPES PARA MI SERIA UN HONOR PERO ESTO DEBE DECIDIRLO MI HIJA ELLA ES LA QUE ESTA DE POR MEDIO

S: PUES..YO ... ENCANTADA 

RS: BUENO ENTONCES DESDE AHORA ERES BIENVENIDO A MI PALACIO Y A MI FAMILIA 

E: ENTONCES PODEMOS DAR EL ANUNCIO DE QUE SERENA ES MI PROMETIDA

S: POR FAVOR MAMA QUE MEJOR OPORTUNIDAD 

E: POR MI PARTE NO HAY PROBLEMA 

Y SE DIRIGIO A LOS PRESENTES

RS: QUERIDOS AMIGOS PARA MI HA SIDO UN HONOR TENERLOS AQUÍ PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI PRECIADO TESORO PERO AHORA ME HAN DADO UNA PEQUEÑA NOTICIA QUE ELLOS MISMOS SE LA DARAN .Y LES DIO PASO A LA PAREJA 

E: BUENO CON LA PRINCESA SERENA ACABAMOS DE COMPROMETERNOS Y QUERIAMOS HACERLOS COMPLICES DE NUESTRA FELICIDAD 

SE SNTIERON VARIOS MURMULLOS PERO PRONTO TODA LA GENTE COMENZO A ACERCARSE A LA PAREJA PARA FELICITARLOS Y A RECIBIR APLAUSOS A EXCEPCIÓN DE CIERTA PELIROJA QUE ESTABA QUE HERVIA Y SE RETIRO PARA PLANEAR SU VENGANZA 

ASI ESE DIA DE LA FIESTA PASO A SER EL DIA MAS FELIZ PARA LA JOVEN PAREJA AUNQUE LOS MAS FELICES ERAN AMBOS REINOS LA TIERRA CONTENTOS YA QUE LES GUSTABA COMO ERA LA JOVEN PRINCESA Y LA LUNA POR SU PARET TAMBIEN YA QUE SEGÚN LOS RUMORES EL ERA UN DISTINGUIDO GUERRERO Y CABALLERO DE GRAN CORAZON DE ELLA DECIAN QUE ERA EL RETRATO VIVO DE LA DIOSA SELENE SIN CONTAR QUE EL GRAN CORAZON QUE TENIA LA BELLEZA Y AMABILIDAD CON LA GENTE .SU SENCILLES, ELLA NO ERA ALTARENA ERA HUMILDE DE SU CORAZON PURO.

DESDE ESE DIA AMBOS PRINCIPES NO SE SEPARABAN PARA NADA TODOS HASTA LAS SCOUT SE EXTRAÑARON DEL COMPORTAMIENTO DE AMBOS YA QUE NUNCA HABIAN VSTO A SI A SU PRINCESA Y LOS GENERALES MENOS A SU PRINCIPE INTERESARSE DE ESTA MANERA EN UNA JOVEN Y MENOS YA SE HAYA COMPROMETIDO CON EL EN UN TIEMPO TAN CORTO 

J: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENDY ESTE TAN ENAMORADO, AUNQUE ME ALEGRO POR AMBOS PERO CREO QUE EMPIEZO A SENTIR CELOS DE EL YA QUE MI ANGEL YA NO PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CONMIGO 

R: GRACIAS POR LO QUE ME TOCA A MI 

J: **ACERCANDOSE** NO ES ESO AMOR PERO DIME QUE NO TE SIENTES EXCLUIDA Y QUE SERE NO PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CON UDS.

R: TIENES RAZON **DIJO CON UN ROSTRO SOMBRIO** AHORA SOLO PASA SU TIEMPO CON SU PROMETIDO..AUNQUE IGUAL ME ALEGRO POR ELLOS YA QUE SE VEN TAN CONTENTOS J: TIENES RAZON SE VEN BIEN JUNTOS 

Z: Y TU AMOR TAMBIEN ESTAS TRISTE POR QUE TU AMIGA NO PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CON UD.

A: NO AL CONTRARIO SERENA SIEMPRE ANDA SIENDO DE CUPIDO Y ESTA VEZ LE TOCO A ELLA ..ONO RECUEDAS QUIEN ENVIO LA CARTA PARA C/U DE NOSOTROS

L: SI PERO A MI ME LA ENTREGO JEDITE..***TODOS LOS OJOS SE COLOCARON EN JEDITE***

J:A MI NO ME MIREN SOLO CUMPLIA ORDENES

M: DE QUIEN ***DIJO ACERCANDOSE AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS A EXCEPCIÓN DE RAY 

J: PUES DE ... 

MA:DE QUIEN TRAIDOR 

N: SI DIME DE QUIEN???

J: DE ANGEL DORADO **DIJO CON UNA SONRISA ***DE QUIEN MAS ...NO CREES QUE ES LA UNICA QUE HACE ESTAS COSAS

MA: PUES POR ESO LA PAGARAS AL IGUAL QUE LA PRINCESA***Y SE ACERCARON A HACERLE COSQUILLAS A EXCEPCIÓN DE RAY QUE SOLO SE LIMITO A REIR DE TAL ESPECTACULO HASTA QUE ENCONTRO QUE YA ERA SUFICIENTE 

R: BASTA CHICOS ...**TODOS SE LA QUEDARON VIENDO** NO CREEN QUE YA DEBERIAN DEJAR A MI NOVIO EN PAZ... ADEMAS SI NO FUERA POR ELLA Y EL UD. TODAVIA ESTARIAN CON ESE SECRETO EN SU CORAZON Y NO SE HUBIERAN DECLARADO AL OTRO .NO CREEN** DIJO LA SAILOR DE FUEGO*** MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS ASENTIAN ..

R: PERO ESO NO QUITARA QUE LES HAGAMOS UNA PEQUEÑA BROMITA A SERE .*DIJO GUIÑANDO UN OJO 

A LO QUE LOS DEMAS LES ENCANTO Y SE LES CRUZO UNA IDEA POR LA CABEZA 

MA: DIME QUERIDA SAILOR QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO 

R: PUES VERAS ..CHICAS UD SABEN CUAN ES EL PUNTO DEBIL DE SERENA

LAS RESTANTES SAILOR SE MIRARON ENTRE SI A LO QUE LUEGO JEDITE TAMBIEN SE LES UNIO

M: PUES SI Y TU LO SABES AL IGUAL QUE TODAS 

MA: DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO

L: PUES SERENA TIENE DOS PEQUEÑISIMO DEFECTO 

Z: CUAL???

A: VERAS ELLA ES UN POQUITIN CELOSA ...Y SIN CONTAR QUE TAMBIEN ES UN POCO FEMINISTA PARA SUS COSAS 

M: SI A PESAR DE SER PRINCESA LE DESAGRADA EL PROTOCOLO Y DETESTA .

J: QUE LA CONSIDEREN DEBIL.PUESTO QUE NO LO ES..

LAS SCOUT LO MIRARON ASOMBRADAS

R: Y COMO LO SABES???? **DIJO LEVANTANDO UNA CEJA**

J: PUES HACE UN MES COMETI EL ERROR DE MENOS PRECIAR SU FUERZA Y POR ESO QUEDE BASTANTE MAL PARADO PUESTO QUE ELLA ES BASTANTE FUERTE Y NO LE GUSTA QUE MENOS PRECIEN A LAS MUJERES RECUERDEN QUE ELLA ES LA HEREDERA DEL MILENIO DE PLATA Y ACA NO ES COMO EN LA TIERRA ACA LAS MUJERES SON LAS QUE GOBIERNAN 

MA: JAJAJAJA UNA MUJER TE GANO .. NO LO PUEDO CREER

M: QUE ES LO QUE NO PUEDES CREER. **DIJO LEVANTANDO UNA CEJA DE**

MA: EH .. PUES NADA AMORCITO NADA 

M: MAS TE VALE .

MA: SI AMOR

MIENTRAS TODOS SE REIAN DE LA ESCENA ENTRE MINA Y MALACHITE

Y PLANEABAN UNA PEQUEÑISIMA BROMA A SU QUERIDA AMIGA

CON LOS ENAMORADOS

AMBOS CAMINABAN DE LA MANO POR EL JARDIN.. BAJO LA ATENTA MIRADA DE LA REINA QUIEN LOS OBSERVABA DESDE LA VENTANA DE SU HABITACION.HASTA QUE ....

TOC.TOC.TOC

RS: ADELANTE 

QUIEN ENTRO ERA SAILOR PLUT

RS: QUERIDA SETSUNA COMO HAS ESTADO

S: CON UNA CARA NO CONTENTA SINO QUE BASTANTE SERIA POR LO DEMAS... MAJESTAD 

RS: QUE ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA SETSUNA

S: LA PRINCESA .

RS: QUE ES LO QUE PASA 

S: VERA MAJESTAD DESPUES DEL COMPROMISO DE LA PRINCESA DECIDI IR A LOS CORREDORES DEL TIEMPO PARA VER QUE TODO ESTABA EN ORDEN..PERO ...LO QUE ENCONTRE NO ME AGRADO NADA ES MAS ME TEMO QUE ES DEMASIADO ESPANTOSO

RS: A QUE TE REFIERES 

S: LO UNICO QUE DEBO DECIRLE ES QUE UNA AMENAZA ES LA QUE RONDA EL REINO Y SOBRETODO A LA PRINCESA .AMENAZA CON SU VIDO Y ES POR VENGANZA ...PERO LO QUE MAS TEMO QUE ELLA SE LE DESTROZARA EL CORAZON CUANDO SE ENTERE QUIEN ES

RS: DIME SETSUNA POR FAVOR QUIEN ES PARA ALEJARLO DE MI PEQUEÑA ***LE DIJO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS***

S: ES UNA PERSONA MUY QUERIDA PARA ELLA .. DISCULPE PERO NO LE PUEDO DECIR MAS SOLO QUE ESA PERSONA LA TRAICIONARA

JUNTO A LOS DEMAS

RS: ACASO ES ENDIMION 

S: NO MAJESTAD NO ES EL PERO SI ES.PERDON SON CONOCIDOS Y AHORA CON SU PERMISO ME RETIRO A MIS DEBERES EN LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO Y DESAPARECIO DEJANDO A UNA REINA BASTANTE COSTERNADA Y CON EL CORAZON QUE YA ESTABA A PUNTO DE ROMPRESE POR LA NOTICIA QUE LE DABAN ...AHORA QUE ARE MI HIJA .MI PEQUEÑA ..TENDRE QUE ALEJARLA DEL PELIGRO ..SERA MEJOR QUE LA ENVIE A OTRO PLANETA PARA QUE ESTE A SALVO MIENTRAS PASA EL PELIGRO..LUNA ARTEMIS .EN ESE INSTANTE APARECIERON LOS CONSEJEROS 

L: SI MAJESTAD

RS: PREPAREN TODO PARA QUE LA PRINCESA PARTA DE INMEDIATO AL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES 

AR: QUE ES LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO MAJESTAD

RS: LO QUE OYERON MI HIJA CORRE PELIGRO Y DONDE VA A ESTAR MEJOR SERA ALLA 

L: PERO...Y LA PRINCESA ESTA DE ACUERDO

RS: ME TEMO QUE NO LO ESTARA PERO ES LO MEJOR PARA ELLA

AR: Y SU COMPROMISO 

RS: PUES SI TANTO SE QUIEREN SABRAN ESPERAR HASTA QUE EL PASE EL PELIGRO

L:CUAL??? MAJESTAD

RS: SERENA CORRE PELIGRO DE MUERTE Y LO MEJOR SERA ENVIARLA LEJOS Y LO MEJOR ES ENVIARLA CON SU PRIMA Y LA PRINCESA DEL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES DORADAS 

AR: COMO ORDENE MAJESTAD

Y ASI FUE COMO SE RETIRARON LOS CONSEJEROS DEJANDO A UNA REINA CON EL CORAZON DESTROZADO 

MIENTRAS SERENA Y ENDY ESTABAN MUY CONTENTOS SENTADOS CERCA DEL LAGO 

S:ENDY 

E: UMMM 

S. CUANTO ME QUIERES

E: MAS QUE A MI VIDA Y NO PODRIA ESTAR SIN TI 

S: O QUE LINDO ERES ESPERO QUE NO NOS SEPAREMOS NUNCA 

E: ESO NO LO PERMITIRE****MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A DARLE UN BESO EL CUAL FUE MUY TIERNO 

S: TE AMO ENDY

E: SHSHSHSHS AMOR Y TU SABES QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Y VUELTA DENUEVO A DARLE UN BESO 

HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS GUARDIAS SE ACERCA A LA PAREJA

YOSHI: MAJESTAD DISCULPE QUE LA MOLESTE .PERO DEBO INFORMARLE ALGO

E:**SE QUEDO MIRANDO BASTANTE ENOJADO AL GUARDIA POR LA INTERRUPCION PERO SERENA SE LEVANTO HACIA EL Y DIJO: QUE ES LO QUE AVERIGUASTE

Y: PUES ME TEMO QUE LO QUE LE DIRE NO LE AGRADARA NADA 

S: HABLA DE UNA VEZ 

E: DE QUE HABLAN SI SE PUEDE SABER **DIJO MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A SERENA Y LA ABRAZABA**

S: AH NO LOS HE PRESENTADO .AMOR EL ES YOSHI Y ES MI ESPIA

E:""ESPIA"" 

S: RIENDOSE SIP JIJIJIJI PUES EL ME CUENTA CASI TODO LO QUE SUCEDE EN EL PALACIO APARTE DE SER MI COMPLICE JIJIJI 

E: AH YA VEO **DIJO NO MUY CONVENIDO

Y: UN GUSTO MAJESTAD 

S: BUENO ME VAS A CONTAR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO

Y: SI .ANDABA ENLOS CORREDORES Y ESCUCHE A LUNA Y ARTEMIS HABLAR DE UN VIAJE Y ME ESCONDI PARA ESCUCHAR .

S: MI MADRE VA A VIAJAR!!!!

Y: PUES ME TEMO QUE NO LA QUE VIAJARA SERA UD 

S: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E: ESTAS SEGURO LO QUE DICES??

Y: SI PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR ..

S: QUE HAY MAS 

Y: SI ..SU VIAJE SERA POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO 

S: EN SHOCK CAYO DESMAYADA EN LOS BRAZOS DE SU AMADO 

E: SERENA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR ...

Y: PRINCESA .. PRINCESA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN 

E: NO LO CREO .PERO ESTAS SEGURO DE LO QUE ESCUCHASTE 

Y: SI MAJESTAD Y POR LO QUE ESCUCHE DICEN QUE SU VIDA ESTA EN PELIGRO Y LA REINA PREFIRIO MANTENERLA ALEJADA

E: O DIOS ESO NO LO PERMITIRE LA AMO DEMASIADO PARA ALGUIEN LA ALEJE DE MI LADO 

Y: BUENO ME RETIRO MAJESTAD YA QUE SERIA BASTANTE PELIGROSO QUE ME VIERAN CON UD YA QUE SI SE ENTERAN PENSARIAN QUE YO FUI EL QUE TRAJO EL RUMOR DE LA PARTIDA DE LA PRINCESA

E:**SACANDO UNAS MONEDAS ** TOMA Y GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA

Y: DE NADA MAJESTAD Y GRACIAS **Y ASI SE RETIRO 

E: SERENA AMOR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR 

S: AH EH DONDE ESTOY 

E. TE DESMAYASTE

S: A YA RECUERDO ...ENDY POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE ME VAYA DE TU LADO 

E: PERO AMOR TU VIDA CORRE PELIGRO

S: Y ESO QUE MIENTRAS ESTE A TU LADO NO ME IMPORTA NADA POR FAVOR.HAS ALGO 

E: ME ENCANTARIA PERO TU VIDA ES MAS IMPORTANTE 

S: PERO A TU LADO ESTARE BIEN 

E: PERO Y SI TE PASA ALGO NO ME LO PERDONARIA

S: ENDIMION POR FAVOR

E: Y QUE ES LO QUE YO PODRIA HACER 

S: NADA SOLAMENTE DEJA QUE VAYA A TU PLANETA 

E: PERO TE RECONOCERIAN 

S: UMMM PUES NO LO CREO 

E: AMOR TODO EL MUNDO TE CONOCE A TI O HA OIDO DE TU BELLEZA

S: PERO ESE NO ES PROBLEMA Y SE LEVANTO **COMENZO A CONCENTRAR ENERGIA Y LUEGO EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA JOVEN DE UNOS 18 AÑOS,CABELLOS NEGROS Y UNOS OJOS VERDE ESMERALDA 

E: QUE ..QUE E...E...E..S...S..L..O..QUE TE PASO

S: PUES YO TENGO EL PODER DE DISFRAZARME ENTRO OTROS

E: QUE!!! AHORA SI QUE CREO HABERLO VISTO TODO

S: JIJIJI AMOR NO TE PREOCUPES QUE NADIE LO SABE NI MI MADRE SABE QUE TENGO ESTE PODER

E: PERO COMO LO DESCUBRISTE

S: UN DIA QUE ME FUI AL PUEBLO A BAILAR 

E:QUE!!! TAMBIEN TE ESCAPAS??

S:SI .NO ME DIGAS QUE TU NUNCA LO HAS HECHO 

E: PUES .,...UNA QUE OTRA VEZ PERO CON MIS GENERALES 

S: QUE FOME ERES PERO NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE PONDRE AL DIA CON LAS DIVERSIONES JIJIJII

E: SI COMO DIGAS PERO DIME QUE ES LO QUE VAMOS HA HACER CON TU PARTIDA 

S: PUES NADA LO UNICO QUE HAREMOS SERA QUE ME VOY CONTIGO A LA TIERRA Y ME

CAMBIARE DE NOMBRE 

E: QUE!!!!! Y SI TE DESCUBREN A MI ME MATAN POR RAPTARTE

S: NO PASARA NADA NO TE PREOCUPES AMOR JIJIJIJIJI 

E: A VECES ME DAS MIEDO ... ERES DEMASIADO ARRIESGADA .PERO COMO LO PIENZAS HACER YA QUE VAN A NOTAR TU AUSENCIA 

S: PUES MINA SE ENCARGARA DE ESO!!1

E: COMO **DIJO UN POCO INCREDULO**

S: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ELLA PODRA DISFRAZARSEDE MI HASTA QUE YO HALLA LLEGADO A LA TIERRA 

E: PERO.

S: NADA DE PERO Y SE ACERCA A DARLE UN BESO.MINA YA SE HA HECHO PASAR POR MI ANTES AUNQUE LA UNICA QUE LO HA NOTADO ES MI MADRE

E: O DIOS MIO TU SIQUE ERES EXPERTA EN METERTE EN PROBLEMAS

S: SI PERO IGUAL ME QUIERES O NO???

E:*ACERCANDOSE SEDUCTORAMENTE LE DIJO SI TE AMO DEMASIADO Y ESO PARTE TRAVIESA ES LA QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE TI 

S: LO SABIA Y LO BESA LUEGO SE SIENTAN DENUEVO EN EL CESPED PARA PLANEAR BIEN TODO 

DESPUES DE UN RATO LLEGAN LOS GENERALES Y LAS SCOUT 

J: MIREN A QUIENTENEMOS AQUÍ A LOS QUE NUNCA SE IBAN A ENAMORAR 

S: YA BASTA NO ME MOLESTES

MI: PERO SI TU LO DIJSTE 

R: SI O NO LO RECUERDAS ..A VER COMO ERA.

L: PUES YO JAMAS ME ENAMORARE SOY LIBRE 

A: JIJI SI CREO QUE HACI ERA

S:**COLORADA MIRABA A ENDY EL CUAL SOLO LA MIRABA CONFUSO**

MA: NO TE ADMIRES TANTO QUE TU DIJISTE 

Z: YO JAMAS ESTARE COMO UD. CUANDO ESTAN CON LAS SCOUT QUE NO SE QUIEREN SEPARAR DE ELLA 

N: Y MI CORAZON NUNCA PERTENECERA A UNA MUJER YA QUE EL AMOR CIEGA A LA GENTE Y ES ABSURDO 

J: SI ESO FUE LO QUE DIJO

E: *ESTABA DE TODOS COLORES*

S: EN VERDAD DIJISTE ESO *LE DIJO UN POCO MOLESTA*

E: PUES YO ...SI LO DIJE PERO FUE ANTES DE CONOCERTE A TI .AUNQUE SI MAL NO RECUERDO TU DIJISTE **SOY LIBRE**

S: BUENO PERO FUE ANTES DE ENAMORARME DE CIERTO PRINCIPE QUE ESTA A MI LADO

E: CUAL PRINCIPE ..YO SOLO VEO A UN ESCLAVO DE TU AMOR

S:ENDY QUE LINDO ERES

J: Y CURSI 

TODOS A ESCEPCION DE SERENA Y ENDY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

S: BASTA CHICAS 

E: Y PARA UD. VA LO MISMO

Y EN ESE INSTANTE SE CAYARON 

S: ASI ESTA MEJOR .BUENO CHICOS NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA 

E: SI ES MUY IMPORTANTE 

GENERALES Y SCOUT: SI **Y SE SENTARON AL LADO DE LA PAREJA PARA QUE LES EXPLICARAN LO SUCEDIDO 

MI: PERO ES MUY ARRIESGADO Y SI TE PASA ALGO

S: NO TE PREOCUPES TENGO A UNOS BUENOS GUARDIANES 

J: SI DE ESO PUEDES ESTAR SEGURA Y ASI PASARON EL RESTO DE LA TARDE PLANENDO LAS COSAS ..HASTA QUE LLEGO ARTEMIS A BUSCAR A LA PRINCESA

AR: MAJESTAD SU MADRE LA LLAMA 

S: VOY INMEDIATAMENTE Y SE LEVANTO PARA SEGUIR AL CONSEJERO 

DEJANDO A TODOS SUS AMIGOS EN EL PASTO

SALA DEL TRONO 

TOC TOC 

RS: PASE 

S:MADRE ME LLAMO 

RS: SI MI TESORO, BUENO A VER COMO TE EXPLICO .. DENTRO UNOS DIAS IRAS AL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES DORADAS 

S: PERO MADRE

RS: LO SIENTO HIJA PERO ES POR TU BIEN ^-^

S: ESTA BIEN MADRE COMO ORDENE Y SE RETIRO DEL SALON

RS: LO SIENTO HIJA

L: MAJESTAD NO CREE QUE LA PRINCESA LO TOMO DEMASIADO BIEN Y ELLA NUNCA LE HA GUSTADO QUE LA MANDEN 

RS: PENSANDOLO BIEN CREO QUE TIENES RAZON

L: CON LO QUE CONOSCO A LA PRINCESA ALGO SE TRAE ENTRE MANOS PERO NO SE QUE ES 

RS: SI ESO PIENSAS AVERIGUALO POR FAVOR

L: COMO MANDE MAJESTAD

Y SE RETIRO

RS** CUANDO EL MAL DEJARA DE RONDAR A MI HIJA, DESDE QUE NACIO, ELLA HA SIDO AMENAZADA DE MUERTE, MADRE DIME QUE ES LO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR SI QUIERES QUE ALGEN MUERA TOMAME A MI PERO A MI HIJA DILE A LOS DIOSES QUE LA DEJEN

EN ESO APARECE LA DIOSA SELENE

SE: MI QUERIDA HIJA 

RS: MADRE POR FAVOR PIDELE A LOS DIOSES QUE DEJEN A MI BEBE EN PAZ NO SOPORTARIA SI ALGO LE PASARA

SE: HIJA ELLA TIENE QUE CUMPLIR SU DESTINO Y SI LOS DEMAS HAN DECIDIDO ESO YO NO PODRE HACER NADA 

RS: PERO TU ERES SU ABUELA .NO TE DUELE QUE ALGO LE PASE

SE: TODO PASA POR ALGO HIJA MIA TODO ...Y DICIENDO ESTO DESAPARECIO 

RS: **QUIEN ESTALLO EN LLANTO DIJO: POR DIOS PRIMERO ME QUITAN A MI ESPOSO Y AHORA A MI BEBE MI PEQUEÑO BEBE NO NO PUEDE SER 

AR: MAJESTAD QUE LE SUCEDE

RS: MI MADRE ME LO CONFIRMO SERENA VA A MORIR ..PERO NO LO PERMITIRE ELLA TIENE TODA UNA VIDA Y SI ES NECESARIO DARE MI VIDA POR LA DE ELLA 

AR: PERO MAJESTAD SI LOS DIOSES LO MANDARON 

RS: NO ME IMPORTA .. NO ENTIENDES MI DOLOR DE MADRE .ELLA ES MI UNICA HIJA EL UNICO FRUTO DEL AMOR QUE TUVIMOS CON MI MARIDO ANTES DE QUE EL DIERA LA VIDA POR NOSOTRAS EN ESE ATAQUE 

AR: LO SIENTO MI REINA 

RS: DEJAME SOLA ARTEMIS POR FAVOR **DIJO MAS CALMADAMENTE**

AR: COMO ORDENE MAJESTAD

Y ASI PASARON VARIOS DIAS CASI UN MES Y LLEGABA EL DIA EN QUE SERENA DEBIA PARTIR ..LUNA NO AVERIGUO NADA PERO SABIA QUE ALGO TRAMABA ..EN CAMBIO MINA ESTABA BASTANTE NERVIOSA LOQUE NOTO ARTEMIS PERO PENSO QUE ERA POR QUE LA PRINCESA TENDRIA QUE PARTIR DESPUES DE UN RATO MINA DESAPARECIO AL IGUAL QUE SERENA PERO DESPUES DE UN RATO APARECIERON Y SERENA(MINA) Y SAILOR VENUS(SERENA) Y ABORDO LA NAVE LA FALSA PRINCESA PARA LUEGO HACER LO MISMO ENDY Y SUS GENERALES YA QUE LE DIERON COMO ECUSA A LA REINA QUE COMO SERENA NO IBA A ESTAR ERA ILOGICO QUE EL PERMANECIERA ALLI Y LA REINA ENTENDIO SUS MOTIVOS PERO ADEMAS DE LOS GENERALES TAMBIEN IBA OTRA JOVEN LA CUAL DIJO QUE ERA SIRVIENTA DEL PRINCIPE .SE LLAMABA .AURORA LA CUAL PARTIO JUNTO A LOS GENERALES Y A ENDIMION 

¿QUIÉN SERA ESTA SIRVIENTA EXTRAÑA QUE APARECIO?

¿QUÉ PASARA CON MINA .LA DESCUBRIRAN? Y QUE HARA NUESTRA PAREJA? 

BUENO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SABREMOS AL IGUAL QUE ESTE TAMBIEN HABRA UNOS PEQUEÑOS ENREDOS AMOROSOS POR PARTE DE LA MALVADA BERIL LA CUAL NO SOPORTA EL AMOR DE AMBOS PRINCIPES 

SERENA SERA DESCUBIERTA LO SABREMOS PRONTO ...

POR LO PRONTEL EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA 

****

ENDIMION ENGAÑA A SERENA

CON QUIEN SE PREGUNTARAN ....

DEJEN REVIEW Y SI QUIEREN QUE AGREGE ALGO A MI HISTORIA O QUE QUITE ALGO POR FAVOR ENVIARME MENSAJE A MI MAIL chicamar1@hotmail.com_ ._

A GRACIAS A LA S PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW Y UN BESO A MIS PRIMITAS QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO. MUCHO.. Y SALUDOS A MIS AMIGAS DEL MSN 


	3. Endimion engaña a serena? o serena enga...

Siento la tardanza por este capitulo pero he estado un tanto ocupada, con la universidad espero que disfruten este capitulo…..

(N/A: La cancion es de no mercy …no me pregunten el nombre por que no me lo se)

au: aurora (es serena disfrazada)

S: serena.

E: Endimión

Zio: ziocite

Nef: neflite.

Jed: jedite.

Ma: malachite.

A: amy.

L: lita.

Ra: ray

Mi: mina

Sp: sailor plut.

Rs: reina serenety.

RH: rey helios padre de endimión.

Be: beril

An: andrew.

G: guardia.

Capitulo tres

endimión y sus generales ya habían aterrizado en la plataforma de la tierra con una nueva integrante a la escolta del príncipe

E: bueno aurora este es mi hogar que te parece

Au: príncipe es muy hermoso este lugar

Ma: si espero que le guste la estadía en el

Au: estando con endimión todo me gusta

E: para mi igual

Je: chicos dejen de mostrarse afecto recuerden que tienen que tener cuidado o sino podrían sospechar

E y Au: lo sentimos

Nef: cuanto tiempo creen que pase para que descubran a lady mina

Au: bueno 6…5….4…3…2…1 ya

Todos: ummmmmmmmmm

Mientras en una nave en el espacio

Sp: mina como pudiste hacer esto

Sv: lo siento la princesa me ordeno

Sp: y donde esta ella

Smar: no podemos decirte fue una palabra de honor

Sp: pero no entienden que su vida corre peligro

Smer: pero ella tiene el don del disfraz, así que dudo que alguien la reconozca

Sp: cuando la reina serenety se entere

Sj: serena esta a salvo eso es lo que importa

Sp: guardias

G: si lady pluto

Sp: coloquen marcha hacia la luna

G: como ordene –y se retiro-

Sp: chicas espero que no se arrepientan

Sv: no nunca todo sea por ayudar a la princesa

En la tierra

E: crees que la hayan descubierto

Au: si sailor plut no es tonta aparte de que es la que mas me conoce, solo espero que las chicas no se metan en tantos problemas por mi culpa

E: eso espero, pero no podría soportar que te separaran de mi te amo y no quiero dejarte ir.

Au: eso nunca pasara por que no lo voy a permitir.

Je: aurora esta lista tu habitación

Au: y en calidad de que estaré aquí recuerden que yo no se hacer nada.

E: pues serás mi secretaria personal.

Au: eso me gusto

Zio: majestad ya llegamos a palacio

Au: es hermoso…..pero que lindas rosas

E: las cuido yo mismo son mi orgullo.

Au: pues están hermosas.

E: cuando nos casemos todas serán tuyas

Au: oh endy eres tan lindo

E: ya lo sabia

Au: pero tienes un ego del porte de la galaxia

A este comentario todos los generales se colocaron a reír

E: jajaja que graciosos…….ven aurora acompáñame para presentarte a mi padre

Au: bueno - y así entraron a la sala del trono.-

E: padre

RH: hijo, volvieron tan pronto –dijo refiriéndose a endimión y a los generales no notando a la joven que estaba detrás de endimión.

E: si hubo unos percances con la princesa y como ella ya no estaba en la luna tuvimos que regresar ya que no había caso que siguiéramos allí si no estaba ella

Rh: a que te refieres?

E: padre…..tengo un anuncio que darte

Rh: si dime hijo

E: padre te acuerdas que me dijiste que me casara pues me casare

Rh: como??? Explícate ya que no entiendo nada hasta hace unas semanas dijiste que no querías casarte cuando te propuse que contrajeras nupcias con la princesa beril y ahora me dices que te casaras con ella.

E: no con ella no pero encontré un ángel que me hizo conocer el amor

Rh: y quien es esta muchacha debe ser muy especial ya que para cambiar tu mente de un día para otro debo alabarla.

E: guardias retírense por favor……..- los guardias que habían en la sala del trono salieron al igual que los generales ya que prefirieron dejarlos a solas -.

Rh: por que tanto misterio

E: bueno padre te presento a la que será mi futura esposa –y se hizo a un lado mostrando a "aurora".

Rh: mmmm y ella es….- dijo no muy contento ya que penso que era una cortesana solamente-

E: mi amor puede mostrar tu verdadera identidad.

Au: si endy…- y una luz la rodeo para volver a ser serena-

S: majestad me presento soy la princesa serena heredera del reino de la luna.

Rh: encantado princesa……….pero por que estaba disfrazada???

E: lo que sucede es que corrió un rumor de que la iban a matar, entonces su madre decidió mandarla lejos para protegerla. Y como no queríamos separarnos mando a una de sus guardianes para que tomara su lugar

Rh: es decir que se escapo.

S: tan drástico no pero podríamos llamarlo una pequeñas vacaciones.

Rh: vacaciones….. pero su vida corre peligro.

S: no mientras este con endy, no cierto amor.

E: claro mi vida.

Rh: mi vida….endy ………vaya princesa si que Ud. Es especial y bienvenida a la familia y a la tierra.

E: eso quiere decir…

Rh: que me encanta esta muchacha hijo……..es la mejor elección que has hecho te felicito creo que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para la celebración del compromiso, después hacer los preparativos de la boda….

E: papa….papa …..no crees que te estas adelantando un poco.

Rh: lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada que por fin hayas sentado cabeza y quien mejor que esta hermosa joven para ser tu esposa…..en verdad parece un ángel.

E: gracias padre….

S: majestad…..por ahora le pido discreción mientras estoy aquí en la tierra, ya que si mi madre lo descubre tendré bastantes problemas.

Rh: todo lo que digas….con tal de ver a mi hijo feliz y si que lo has logrado hija mía, nunca había visto esa mirada de felicidad en la cara de endimión.

E: es que encontré al amor de mi vida….

Rh: espero que se casen pronto ya que quiero conocer a mis nietos….

Ante este comentario endimión y serena se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

Rh: bueno pero en calidad de que se quedara esta hermosa joven para que no la descubran.

E: pues será mi secretaria personal

Rh: cuidado con que sea tan personal.

E: padre –dijo un sonrojado endimión mientras serena reía nerviosamente-

S: endy creo que será mejor disfrazarme de nuevo para ir a mi habitación estoy un tanto cansada.

Rh: si hija ve a descansar. Es lo mejor ……..endimión ve a dejarla a su habitación y luego regresas necesito afinar unos detalles por un tratado.

E: si padre.

Serena se disfrazo y endimión y ella se retiraron de la habitación del trono.

Pov rey helios

Creo que por fin mi hijo va a sentar cabeza creo que es bastante linda la joven que eligió solo espero que todo resulte bien, pero en los ojos de ambos se nota el amor, aunque a la princesa beril no le va a gustar nada el compromiso de mi hijo……y que esto no ocasione una guerra entre nuestros reinos.

En la luna

La nave ya había aterrizado y las scout estaban en la sala del trono

Rs: que fue lo que paso y donde esta mi hija

Sp: no ha pasado nada pero no se donde esta su hija, solo las inners lo saben y ellas no me lo van a decir.

Rs: sailor Venus

Sv: majestad lo hicimos por su hija, ella nos lo pidió y como sus amigas teníamos que hacerlo.

Rs: pero donde esta?

Sj: no se lo podemos decir, pero ella esta en buenas manos y muy protegida.

Rs: sailor plut acércate --- esta se acerco y la reina le dijo algo al oído a lo que plut solo cabeceo-

Rs: ya que no quieren decir donde esta mi hija y como ella no esta aquí las mandare a la tierra por esto de los tratados

Smar: a la tierra – creo que ya nos descubrió-

Rs: si espero no les moleste.

Smer: no majestad. ¿Cuándo partimos?

Rs: de inmediato se irán a través de la teletransportacion.

Scout: como ordene majestad.

A las scout las rodeo una luz y desaparecieron.

Sp: majestad cree que la princesa estará bien en la tierra.

Rs: no lo se pero con las inners y endimión espero que este segura

Sp: ojalá, me retiro a seguir con mis funciones en la puerta.

Rs: si plut ve nos estamos viendo.

A lo que plut solo cabeceo y desapareció.

En la tierra específicamente en el jardín una luz se formo y aparecieron cuatro figuras de mujeres.

Sj: creo que llegamos.

Sv: si!!

Guardia: quienes son Uds. Y que desean.

Sv: soy la princesa de Venus y ellas son las otras princesas de los otros planetas requerimos hablar con el príncipe.

G: tienen cita?

Smar: no pero necesitamos hablar con el.

G: lo siento si no tienen cita no pueden entrar.

Sj: vamos a entrar si o si….

Voz: que sucede aquí??

Smer: ziocite?

Zio: amy, pero que hacen aquí?

Amy: pues la reina nos mando a la tierra creemos que ya sabe que ella esta aquí, así que nos mando para acá con la escusa de los tratados

Zio: ya veo…..Guardia ellas van a pasar una temporada en el palacio asi que ve a que les arreglen sus habitaciones.

G: como ordene general –y se retiro-

Mina: y donde esta mi querido malachite???? - dijo con corazones en sus ojos—

Ziocite tomo de la mano a amy y les dijo a las demás que los siguieran para donde estaban los demás generales.

Así llegaron a la biblioteca

Zio: malachite, neflite, jedite……….tienen visitas

Ma: no estoy de humor dile a quien sea que no estoy.

Mi: ni siquiera a mi

Ma: mina mi amor!!!!

Mi: si la misma que viste descalza.

Amy : que viste y calza.

Mi: bueno es lo mismo……..si aquí estoy mi amor.- y se abrazaron mientras que rayé y lita hacían lo mismo con jedite y neflite respectivamente.-

Habitación de aurora.

E: te gusta?

Au: si me encanta –dijo acercándosele y besándolo-

E: y eso por que fue?

Au: por que te amo con toda mi alma.—luego corrió todas las cortinas dejando la habitación sin ninguna tipo de ventana para sacarse el disfraz.

E: te ves mejor así

S: gracias

Y allí comenzaron a besarse

S: me quieres

E: mas que a mi vida –luego comenzó a susurrarle en el oído una canción -

Eres la fe de mis temores

La libertad de mis prisiones

Eres mi paz en cada momento

Porque comprendes mis sentimientos

Y sin final con todo el corazón

Siempre te voy a amar

Eres mi razón

Es que mi amor se quedara a vivir

Entre tu ser, para siempre en ti

Después de morir

Para siempre en ti

Por que te amo

Te necesito, solo tu

S: yo también te amo y mi amor por ti vive para siempre.

Siempre sabrás que mi amor vive

Sentirás el calor como una luz

Y desde el día que yo muera

Yo seré el ángel de tu juventud

Por que te amo ……te necesito solo tu.

endimión comenzó a besarla en el cuello, a lo que serena comenzó a subirle el calor a su cuerpo notando que endimión también le sucedía lo mismo ya que había comenzado a respirar un tanto acelerado.

Otra mujer podrá imposible

Amor te seguiré para siempre

Por que te doy mi vida entera

Por que mi alma

No ve fronteras

Tendrá mi amor

Y como un organus

Que ilumino nuestra juventud

Seré tu ángel

Que no muere

Por que mi amor

Solo eres tu

Por que te amo

Te necesito

S: siempre te voy a amar mi amor traspasara las fronteras de la muerte.

E: y yo te seguiré hasta el final de mis días y mucho más.

Siempre sabrás que mi amor vive

Sentirás el calor como una luz

Y desde el día que yo muera

Yo seré el ángel de tu juventud

Por que te amo ……te necesito solo tu.

Después de la canción se comenzaron a besar luego de unos momentos el beso comenzó a profundizarse mas de lo que creían sus sentidos tomaban el control de sus cuerpos serena lo único que quería era que el beso nunca acabara mientras que a endimión su razón y mente lo traicionaban no le hacían caso solo pensaba en tocar el cuerpo de su amada, recorrerla con sus manos sin dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo de su amada sin que no la conociera …..los labios de endimión comenzaron a bajar al cuello mordiendo suavemente el cuello la oreja de serena, la cual dio un suspiro…..serena no se quedaba atrás rodeo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe y acariciaba el sedoso pelo oscuro de su amado …..endimión la miro a los ojos pidiéndole la aprobación……la cual solamente se acerco besándolo con un hambre feroz……endimión con sus manos comenzó a bajar el vestido desde los hombros de la princesa poco a poco….con cuidado como si fuera un cristal dejando al descubierto su blanco cuerpo bien formado….endimión creyó que estaba en el cielo por semejante diosa que estaba frente a el…..ahora serena comenzó a sacarle la armadura luego dejo el pecho del príncipe desnudo era un verdadero adonis a la vista de la princesa….ya ambos estaban desnudos besándose apasionadamente…….endimión la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama…..con mucho cuidado tratando de no ser brusco ya que no le gustaría dañarla o ser demasiado salvaje……sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de una melodía que solo ellos escuchaban….la melodía del amor…….endimión le susurro al oído un te amo ahora endimión con mucho cuidado entro para formar un solo cuerpo con su amada encontrándose con la barrera para romperla a esto serena dio un gemido la cual fue callado con un beso de su amor…….. Comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente para luego acelerar el ritmo……. Serena……luego de un tiempo sintió que su cuerpo iba a explotar si en completo éxtasis un sentimiento que le hacia estar en la gloria comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de su amado. Mientras endimión ya estaba en el limite de explotar su adrenalina estaba ya al tope cuando…..vio que si amante había encontrado el placer…… se dejo llevar por el éxtasis y explotando dejando su semilla en el cuerpo de su amor….su princesa…..si su compañero de alma…….a la cual protegería con su vida…..ahora los cuerpo se derrumbaron después de sentir el placer con la persona amada…….serena y endimión estaban abrazados en la cama……..serena se apoyo en el pecho del príncipe el cual jugaba con el pelo de la princesa, el cual estaba suelto y despeinado……serena lo miro a los ojos y este le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y un te amo…..y serena respondió con el mismo te amo, lo beso pero sus párpados no daban mas y se quedo dormida abrazando a su amado, este se quedo velando el sueño del amor de su vida para luego quedarse dormido pero abrazándola muy firmemente como si el su vida dependiera de esta pequeña mujer que le había hecho conocer el amor…

Mientras esto ocurría con los príncipes las scout y los generales buscaron por todo el palacio a la pareja.

Ma: y los encontraron

Ra: no ni señas de ellos.

Nef: donde estarán??

Li: ni idea

Cuando los ocho guardianes llegaron a la sala del trono

Zio: majestad, llegaron las embajadoras de la luna

Rh: bienvenidas.

Mi: gracias su majestad….

Rh: Uds. Vienen por los tratados.

Mi: si majestad, pero también estamos en una misión.

Rh: me lo imagine, pero ella esta bien, aquí estará bien cuidada pero son bienvenidas a quedarse si gustan, para su mayor tranquilidad

Mi: se lo agradezco majestad

Rh: generales llévenlas a sus habitaciones

Ma: como ordene majestad

Mi: majestad antes de retirarnos, nos podría decir si los ha visto.

Rh: si hace un rato mande a mi hijo para que le mostrara la habitación a la princesa pero no ha vuelto y le dije que tenia que conversar con el.

Mina y los demás estaban en choque cuando escucharon la respuesta del rey

Mi: con permiso majestad nos retiramos ya que el viaje es un tanto agotador

Rh: no se preocupen, pueden retirarse.

Y salieron todos los guardianes y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del palacio en un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por rayé.

Ra: y que creen?

Amy: pues no se a lo mejor están conversando

Zio: opino lo mismo.

Nef: pues quien sabe?

Lita: a no ser…..que…

Ra: si a no ser que haya pasado eso….

Mina: pues es lo mas probable

Ma: Uds. Tratan de decir que el y ella eso.

Jedite: miren a lo tonto el príncipe, quien lo iba a decir …….mmm a lo calladito

Todos: JEDITE!!!!!!!!!!!

JE: lo siento pero Uds. Piensan lo mismo no se hagan.

Ra: si tienes razón pero no tienes que ser tan directo.

Zio: bueno chicas esta son sus habitaciones, descansen ya que si están en eso nuestros príncipes no creo que les gustaría que los molestemos.

Todos asintieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Horas después:

E: mi amor despierte.

S: mmmm cinco minutos mas

E: mi amor despierta quiero mostrarte algo vamos….vístete.

S: bueno…..pero que es?

E: es una sorpresa..

S: me encantan las sorpresas..

En un rato se vistieron y serena se disfrazo de aurora

Au: listo vamos.

E: bueno….

y salieron de la habitación no sin antes mirar que no hubiera alguien que los viera.

Caminaron hacia el jardín del palacio.

Donde encontraron a ocho personas con unas sonrisas una tanto burlesca

Au: chicas…..pero que hacen aquí

Mi: la reina nos mando, creo que a ella no la engañamos

Au: comprendo

Ma: pero donde se habían metido?

Los príncipes se colocaron rojos al recordar lo sucedido

E: pues….estabamos……recorriendo el castillo.

Au: si eso, quería conocer el castillo.

Mi: si claro Uds. Piensan pasarnos gato por tigre

Amy: mina es gato por liebre.

Mi: para el caso es lo mismo

Au: ay chicas…….. y les gusto la tierra?

Ra: cambia de tema no mas….

Li: si es bastante hermosa.

Amy: si y todos son muy amables…

Voz: endimión!!!

Pov endimión: oh mierda beril.

E: beril que haces aquí.

B: te vine a ver mi amor.

E: deja de decirme así entre tu y yo no hay nada entiéndelo.

B: y ellas que hacen aquí y la princesa desnutrida también vino

Mi: mira bruja a mi princesa y amiga no le dices así cuando no este presente para defenderse quien te crees tu no eres muy linda que digamos.

B: como te atreves.

E: beril vete de aquí tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí.

B: pero….

E: no vete si no quiere que llame a los guardias y restrinja tu presencia aquí.

B: uno de estos días te arrepentirás y me vengare en lo que mas te duele. Y desapareció.

Au: es un poco odiosa. Y me sale hasta en la sopa.

Je: aurora puedo hablar contigo?

Au: claro

Je: me la puedo robar un rato endimión

E: claro con tal que me la devuelvas

Je: no hay problema

Se alejaron un poco del resto

Je: a mi no me puedes engañar recuerda que te conozco como la palma de mi mano

Au: de que hablas.

Je: ángel dorado no me mientas.

Au: esta bien pero que quieres que te diga, lo único que se es que lo amo.

Je: si lo se pero debes de cuidarte no quiero verte con un pequeño conejito mientras no te cases.

Au: tu crees que podría…

Je: es una posibilidad pero si eso pasa tu estarás en un gran problema, recuerda que eso es mal visto.

Au: lo se no me lo recuerdes.

Je: pero sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo tu sabes que te quiero mucho

Au: si lo se……

Y se acercaron al grupo.

E: y de que te quería hablar?

Au: pues de nada solo que no quería que sufriera por que me quiere mucho

E: ahh –dijo no muy convencido-

Au: endy vamos al pueblo

E: pero no crees que puede ser peligroso para ti si te ven conmigo.

Au: pues que te parece si te disfrazas yo tengo poderes y podría hacerlo.

E: ok pero no vayamos con los chicos

Au: por que?

E: por que quiero mostrarte un lugar muy especial.

Au: bueno

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente serena y endimión junto con la scout y los generales : se rieron, jugaron fueron al lago y lo pasaron muy bien luego en la cena….todos estaban en el comedor.

E: y aurora que te parece la tierra

Au: me encanta sobretodo los jardines

Mi: a aurora siempre le han encantado las flores.

En ese momento sirvieron el postre pero aurora ….con solo verlo se sintió mal.

E: no vas a comer?

Au: no me siento bien gracias.

Mi: pero aurora tu nunca desaprovechas la oportunidad de comer y menos tratándose de postres

Au: es que con solo verlos me algo en mi estomago.

Je: como nauseas.

Endy al escuchar esto se coloco pálido

Au: que es eso?

Amy: es cuando no soportas ver algo y tu estomago se da un vuelco

Au: si es eso

Rayé: no te sientes mareada

Au: un poco pero debe ser la atmósfera de la tierra ya que nunca había venido a este planeta.

Ma: endimión por que estas pálido

E: yo ….no para nada son ideas tuyas…..

Nef: Sí claro

Au: chicos si me disculpan creo que iré a descansar

E: te acompaño…… tengo un asunto que hablar contigo

Au: si como guste majestad

Y salieron de la habitación dejando a sus guardianes un tanto preocupados por que a todos les cruzo una idea y rogaban por que no fuera verdad

Mientras en la habitación de serena

E: sere estas segura que todavía quieres ir

Au: si no quiero perderme esta oportunidad de salir y no creo que nadie nos descubrirá

E: si tu lo dices

En eso serena se concentro y con su poder logro que endimión cambiara de apariencia ahora era un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos

Au: te ves apuesto así

E: gracias…..nos vamos

Au: si

Salieron de palacio muy discretamente lo que no pensaron es que un general también había decidido a ir al pueblo.

Au: que hermoso este lugar

E: si es muy lindo por eso quería traerte este es un parque donde me encanta venir

Au: si es muy lindo –en ese instante comenzaron a besarse—

Y por allí pasaba Jedite quien había decidido irse al pueblo por el camino mas corto….cuando se detuvo por que había visto unas siluetas muy cuidadosamente se acerco a ver de quien se trataba ya que ese atajo solo lo conocían muy poca gente….y fue allí cuando vio algo que le dio una sacudida eléctrica vio a su querida amiga besándose con otro que no era su príncipe la rabia lo lleno e iba a ir a reclamarle cuando alguien lo detuvo.

Je: beril…que haces aquí?

Be: cuanto tiempo creyeron que me iban a ocultar que su princesita estaba en la tierra disfrazada.

Je: de que hablas…

Be: no soy tonta y tengo fuentes muy confiables…..pero por lo que veo no era tan grande el amor que le profesaba a endimión……mírala besándose con otro….muy malo como te sientes al sentirte engañado por alguien que era de tu confianza…yo si amo a endimión

Je: pero debe haber una explicación

Be: que mas quieres no los ves lo confirmaste con tus ojos que mas prueba quieres

Je: cállate….

Be: únete a mi y yo te convertiré en un poderoso guerrero y te desquitaras de esa princesa de pacotilla que engaño a tu príncipe

Je: jamas podría….. en ese instante una sombra negra entro al cuerpo de Jedite

Be: te lo repito únete y dile a tus compañero que se me unan y acabaremos con el reinado del milenio de plata

Je: si mi reina haré lo que Ud. Diga

Be: así me gusta ahora ve a palacio y con los poderes que te entregué convierte a tus amigos para que me sirvan como su soberana

Je: como ordene majestad… y desapareció Jedite…

Voz: beril atacaremos esta noche el palacio de Ilusión

Be: si reina metalia

Mientras con la pareja

Au: endy : volvamos a palacio tengo un mal presentimiento

E: si tu lo dices….Aunque también sentí una energía negativa.

En eso se sintieron gritos en el pueblo

Au: endy que sucede

E: están atacando vamos a palacio…..

Au: si………

Se teletransportaron a palacio

Las scout sintieron la conmoción por lo que causo que se fueron a la habitación de serena

Mi: donde estará?

Au: aquí estoy

Ra: princesa debemos transpórtanos inmediatamente a la luna no podemos dejar que le suceda algo

Au: pero y endy

E: mi amor apenas pueda iré a reuinirme contigo.

Au: lo prometes

E: si - y la beso-

Amy: vámonos

Se reunieron en circulo y se transportaron a la luna, serena al llegar a la luna se desmayo

Por lo que las scout se la llevaron a su habitación para que Amy la revisara, mientras la otras scout fueron a contarle lo que estaba pasando en la tierra a la reina serenety

Mientras en la tierra

E: padre!!!!!!!!!! –dijo mientras corría buscándolo cuando llego a la sala del trono y encontró a unos youmas que acababan de matar a su padre..

E: nunca se los perdonare - dijo mientras sacaba su espada y eliminaba a los monstruos y lo acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – y se acerco a su padre-

Rey Helios: hijo huye metalia esta tomando el control de la tierra….protege a serenety hija ella es el futuro de este universo…..hijo te quiero mucho –y cerro sus ojos.

E: PADRE!!!! Noooooooooooooooo…

Voz: vaya, vaya el principito tiene pena…..

E: muéstrate…. Y apareció una sombra negra--

Metalia: soy metalia y estoy en todos lados soy el odio, existo por que la gente tiene rencor y esta inconforme……por eso tienes que morir….

E: nunca. –endimión invoco el poder del sagrado cristal de oro y lo lanzo contra metalia pero este no surtió ningún efecto en cambio metalia lo hirió muy fuerte por lo decidió teletransportarse…

En un castillo cerca de la tierra

E: andrew!!!!!

An: que te sucedió endimión?

E: Ilusión fue atacada y mi padre ha muerto el enemigo es muy fuerte…..—y quedo inconsciente—por lo que andrew lo llevo a una habitación para curar las heridas…

Mientras en la luna

Rs: no puede ser metalia ha comenzado a atacar demasiado temprano

Li: como lo sabe majestad

Rs: pues he estado sintiendo energía maligna desde la tierra y la única que no le gusta la paz ha sido metalia ya que quería declarar la guerra hace años pero no pense que ya había reunido tanto poder…..

Ra: creo que en estas circunstancia no deberíamos tener la fiesta del milenio de plata….

Rs: debemos seguir con los planes de esta ya que o sino la mi gente sospechara y no quiero preocuparlas.

Li: pero es mañana……

Rs: si siguen los planes como hasta ahora…..y que es lo otro que sucedió y donde esta mi hija?

Ra: se desmayo cuando llegamos….

Rs: pero esta bien?

Li: Amy la esta revisando.

Rs: vamos a verla de inmediato.

Habitación de serena

Amy: O MI DIOS!!!

Mina: que sucede?

Amy: pues la princesa esta embarazada

Rs: que!!!!!!

Amy: majestad

Rs: mi hija embarazada y como sucedió esto?

Mi: pues debe haber sido como se hacen los bebes

Amy: MINA!!!

Mi: lo siento

Rs: endimión es el padre de seguro.

Ra: si majestad fue nuestra culpa no debimos dejarla sola

Rs: no se preocupen

En eso serena

S: ENDIMION!!!!!

Rs: que sucede hija?

S: endy esta en herido debo encontrarlo, tengo que ir con el

Rs: no puedes la tierra esta en guerra seria mandarte a tu muerte y no te dejaría y menos en tu estado

S: estado a que se refiere madre?

Li: princesa esta embarazada

S: un hijo mío y de endy –al decir esto se llevo las manos a su estomago………

CONTINUARA……………..

Que les pareció? Espero me dejen reviews con sus comentarios quiero darles saludos a todos los que me han dejado reviews por mis otras historias, por lo pronto van a tener que esperar para actualizar mis otros fics ya que estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes y lo otro es que mi computador se hecho a perder pero apenas salga de los exámenes actualizo ….. ya luego voy a actualizar el fics de encuentro entre dos mundos cuídense mucho y besos

Marina

P.D.: saludos a todas mis amigas y mis amigos por msn.


End file.
